Raise Your Voice
by InkHeart4112
Summary: Stevie Baskara is the new rebellious kid in town. Upon learning about the law against loud/non-classical music and instruments, this bass playing singer will stop at nothing to gain her rights. As if being against your new religious home isn't enough, she must face the disaproval of Rev. Robbins, the liking of preacher's son Zander, and the wrath of his queen bee girlfriend Molly.
1. Preview

**Happy Zevie Day**, everyone! What better day to post a new Zevie story, right? Considering ABC For Zevie has officially ended, why not start another story? So, this story is very, very, _very_ **loosely based off of the movie Footloose.** Basically, everything is different except for the "rebellious city kid moves to religious town" plot. If you haven't watched Footloose, please still read this story! Other than what I mentioned above, it has nothing to do with the movie! Alright, let me give you guys some info before I continue.

* * *

Characters

**Stevie Baskara** is the new girl from New York who moves to Brewster, California to live with her brother and his family after their mom dies of leukemia. She's tough, rebellious, and definitely musically talented. Upon arriving at Brewster and hearing about the law against non-classical/loud instruments and music, this singer will stop at nothing to play her bass as loud as she wants and to have her freedom back. As if the disapproval of the reverend wasn't enough, Stevie also manages to catch the attention of preacher's son Zander and the hatred of his girlfriend Molly.

**Zander Robbins** is the local boy who everyone knows about in the small town of Brewster, considering his father is the reverend. He's genuinely, sweet, kind, caring, and secretly musically talented. This ukulele and piano playing singer cannot show his love for music as his father banned anything non-classical and loud when his brother died in a car crash after coming out of a rock concert. However, new girl Stevie manages to catch his eye even though his girlfriend Molly is right under his arm.

**Molly Garfunkel** is the queen bee at Brewster High School. She's cold, cruel, and bitter, everyone knows it. Zander, however, is not everyone. He believes that his girlfriend is an angel sent from heaven. What he doesn't know is that she's only dating him because being the preacher's son's girlfriend makes her popular and that she couldn't care less about his music. When the new girl seems to be replacing her in Zander's life, she'll stop at nothing to take her down.

**Kacey Simon** and **Grace King** are Stevie's first friends when she arrives in town. Kacey and Grace used to be friends with Molly, but when she started dating Zander, she dumped them for popularity. Kacey is dating one of Zander's best friends Kevin. She might be a bit conceited at times, but she truly wants to help Stevie get rid of the law against music, even though she believes she cannot sing. Grace is Zander's sister who took her mother's maiden name after she died. She often serves as the mother figure in her brother's life even though he's older. Even though she's super model beautiful, this goddess just can't help but like her brother's nerdy best friend Nelson. Grace has wanted to get rid of the law ever since her father created it so she can finally fulfill her dreams of becoming a singer.

**Kevin Reed **and **Nelson Baxter** are Zander's childhood/best friends who have been with him through anything. They were there during the death of his mother, the death of his brother, when his father created the law against loud music, and when he had to give up on his ukulele and singing. These three local boys might seem like they don't care about the ban, but the truth is, they want to dismiss it just as much as everyone else. Kevin wants to play his drums as loud as he wants while listening to his girlfriend, Kacey, sing without wondering who will hear. Nelson wants to bust out crazy and non-classical tunes on his keyboard to impress his longtime crush Grace. Sadly, these boys can't express what their feeling in their instruments. That is exactly why they're willing to get in trouble to help Stevie dismiss the law against the things they love.

**Reverend March Robbins **(Mr. March) is the preacher in the small town of Brewster. After his oldest son Bobby dies in a car crash after coming out of a rock concert, he and the town council agree to create a law against all loud/non-classical music and instruments. However, he has no clue that his son and his daughter both share a talent of singing. As soon as Stevie Baskara arrives in town, he immediately disapproves of his children even speaking to her.

* * *

That's just a bit of whom the characters are and all. Let me explain the plot a bit more….

After leaving a rock concert, Bobby Robbins, the drunken driver of his friends, gets into an accident, killing the five in the car. As a result of this, Rev. Robbins creates a law for the small town of Brewster that only classical music is allowed to be played on instruments and to be sung along to. No parties after 10 pm, no loud music blasting on the radio, no electric instruments, no freedom.

When Stevie Baskara arrives three years later, she goes out, plays loud music with the windows of her car down, and eventually gets arrested. After learning about the law saying she can't sing her kind of music or play her electric bass, this rebel goes to great lengths to dismiss the law for the Brewster High Festival.

Local boy Zander Robbins immediately has his sights set on Stevie as soon as he first meets her, eventually falling for each other. The one obstacle in the way is his girlfriend Molly who despises Stevie and music. Trying to get past the disapproval of Rev. Robbins, her feelings for his son Zander, and Zander's girlfriend Molly, Stevie tries her best to gain freedom for everyone in the town again.

* * *

So, that's just about all you need to know right now. If you have any questions about this story, feel free to PM them to me! Anyways, sound interesting? Please review if you want to see this story play out!

-Inkie!(:


	2. The New Kid

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, darlings! I honestly thought I'd get 2 at the max considering it was only a preview so I was surprised to see I got 12! Oh my gosh, I'm freaking out! **Chris O'Neal replied to one of my tweets under my 2****nd**** Twitter account! **No lie, search** SupahClassy** on Twitter or my instagram **inkheart4112**! I'm so pumped! Replies?

**HighOffTheMusic: **Nope, not even close to an amazing author. Thank you so much for saying my stories are fantastic, which they are not! By the way, I posted your review on Twitter because it made me smile!

**LaceyGirl: **Sorry! I figured since someone already wrote a HOA Footloose story and HTR is actually about music, why not? Probably won't be writing it, but I hope you enjoy this one!

**Kibago: **Who said Zander will dump Molly? Haha, guess you'll have to wait and see!

**LivingLovingLife: **Thanks! The plot belongs to the creators of Footloose, but I changed most of it.

**Lafalot22: **Yep, no alcohol. Great question!

By the way, I've only watched the **remake Footloose** so I might be quoting lines from that, not the original. Sorry, just thought you original Footloose fans would like to know. Also, I left my Footloose DVD back at my house and since I'm on vacation, I'm just putting in what I remember. Hope you enjoy this first chapter!

**I don't own How To Rock or the Footloose plot. **

_Bobby Robbins walked out of the night club with his girlfriend and three best friends after the Maroon 1 _**(A/N: Listening to 1D's CD while singing She Will Be Loved.)** _concert. The whole gang was clearly drunk by the way they were stumbling to Bobby's blue truck. Bobby hopped into the driver's side, his girlfriend stepped into the passenger's seat, and their friends sat in the back. One of Bobby's friends, Noah, reached up to the front and turned the volume knob of the radio to the maximum. When he leaned back, him, Max, and Cymphonique danced in their seats. Bobby laughed at them in his rearview mirror and looked over to his girlfriend Samantha. She smiled and leaned over to her boyfriend. Ignoring the road, Bobby leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. When they pulled away, Bobby looked back at the road and widened his eyes at the sight of the bright headlights belonging to a large 18-wheeler truck coming right towards him. _

_Crash!_

* * *

[Zander]

I watch my dad bang the gavel in his left hand on his town council podium, gaining everyone's attentions. I look to my left and see my 13 year-old sister Grace, younger than me by a year, wiping away her tears with her right hand and looking at my dad.

I turn back to the front and listen to my dad saying, "We cannot be missing from our children's lives. They are_ ours_ to protect. **(A/N: Again, just typing what I think is close to what he said.)** As a father of one of the victims in the accident days ago, I believe that something needs to be done. I speak for the entire town when I say something needs to be done with the_ partying_ and the_ music_."

I widen my eyes at the sound of the word music. I turn my head to Grace who has the same expression on her face.

Another member of the town council continues, "All that agree to the law opposing unsupervised parties after 10 pm, say I."

Every member of the town council raises their right hand and say in unison, "I."

The same man adds, "All that agree to the law opposing loud and non-classical music and electric instruments, say I."

Every member of the council repeats, "I," except for my dad. He looks at Grace and me, instead.

A man on the edge questions, "Reverend?"

He gives us one last stern look before turning to everyone else, raising his right hand, and saying, "I."

A different man sums it up, "All minors, by law, are to be at their residence under supervision unless accompanied by a legal guardian. All minors, by law, are forbidden from playing electric/non-classical instruments, playing music too loudly, and singing or rapping inappropriate and loud songs that are not classical and/or gospel."

I turn my head to my left, looking away, as the council goes on.

* * *

_3 Years Later_

[Stevie]

I hop out of the red, white, and blue striped bus in my combat boots, bring the strap to my duffel bag up to my right shoulder, and walk down the sandy road with my bass case hanging in my left hand. As I step across a pair of train tracks, I notice people on the sidewalks staring at me. I'm probably noticeable considering all the other girls are wearing tight shorts, tanks or bikini tops, high heels, brand name sunglasses, and have their hair up in ponytails where as I'm wearing black skinny jeans, an old navy blue V-neck, black boots, Aviator sunglasses, and have my hair messily down and uncombed. I walk further down the vacant road until I see a small building with a sign that reads, "Chris's Car Shop!"

"Stevie, you're here!"

I look away from the sign and see my nieces, Lulu and Halston, running towards me. I smile, kneel down, set my stuff on the ground, and greet, "Hey, girls!"

They jump into my two open arms. I pick them up, swing them over my shoulders, and walk over to the building as they giggle. A man only a bit taller than me wearing a blue mechanic shirt and wiping his oily hands with a red rag walks out the door. I set the girls down as we reach him.

He smiles and says, "Hey, little sis. Last time I saw you, you were doll-sized. Looks like you still are."

I laugh and reply, "Last time I saw you, you couldn't keep a grip on your two kids. Oh, wait, looks like you still can't."

Chris chuckles, "Haha, hilarious. Come on, I'll show you to your room after I get these munchkins inside!"

He says the last part while tickling Lulu and Halston inside. I laugh, turn around, and jog back to my stuff. After I swing my bag over my shoulder again and pick up my case, I stand up and see a teen couple on the sidewalk a bit far away staring at me. The guy had short black hair, a flannel shirt, grey tank top, skinny jeans, combat boots like mine, Aviators also like mine, and an arm around his girlfriend who was wearing extremely high red heels, a fancy black dress with white polka dots, and a red belt. Great, I've caught the attention of Brewster's _'It'_ couple. The guy raised his free left hand and waved at me smiling. I keep my straight face as I raise my right hand and give him a two-finger salute with my index and middle fingers. He either widened his smile or laughed but I couldn't hear anything from the distance between us. His girlfriend shoots me a glare, grabs his hand, and drags him off. I roll my eyes and walk back to the building as Chris walks out. He gestures for me to follow him as he walks around his car shop. When we were behind the shop, I see a freshly red painted barn that looked brand new even though Chris has lived here for 8 years.

He states, "Fixed it up just for my favorite sister."

As we walk towards it, I scoff, "I'm your only sister."

After Chris opens the door, I walk in and realize the inside is about the size of a studio apartment. On the right is a green couch pressed against the wall with a coffee table in front of it and one recliner beside it. 3 pillow pets were on it, along with a stuffed monkey. **(A/N: Imagine kind of the band room.)** I raise my eyebrows.

Chris must've noticed because he states, "This used to be the girls' playroom."

I nod and continue looking around. On the left is a bunk bed with the music note sheets already made. Next to the bed is a sheet over what looked like a piano judging by the shape. I look forward and see an old red drum set. Beside it were two stands: One with a black and white electric guitar and another with a black acoustic.

Chris must've seen my confused expression again because he explains, "After Schneider's Music Company closed down, I took in some of the instruments. Don't play them, though. I don't want you getting in trouble with the law or Reverend Robbins."

I tease, "What, is the Rev. going to arrest for playing my bass too loudly?"

He walks out mumbling, "Something like that."

When he shuts the door behind him, I walk over to the guitars and set my bass next to them. I throw my bag onto the bottom bunk of the bed and jog out.

Before Chris can walk through the back door of the shop, I call, "What's my transportation?"

He turns around and gestures for me to follow him again, this time into the building. I run across the field, up the three steps, and inside.

As Chris leads me pass a bunch of cars his employees are fixing, I joke, "Does Brewster have subways and taxis like New York?"

He chuckles and mutters, "There's that city sarcasm I've been hearing about."

He finally stops in front of a closed wooden door. He fishes a ring of keys out of his pocket, picks out a specific one, sticks it into the knob, and turns it. After hearing the click, he opens it up and motions for me to go in first. I scoff at his chivalry and walk inside the dark room. Chris follows and flips a light switch, revealing an old and rusty yellow Volkswagen Buggy. I raise my eyebrows as I walk over to the passenger's side.

Chris stays put in front of the door stating, "If you can get this thing running, it's all yours."

I put my hand through the latch that opens the passenger door and pull on it. Just as I expected, it didn't budge.

I walk around the run-down car as he says, "Okay, so, the door's stuck, the engine doesn't work….Hey, it's a fixer upper."

A voice outside of the private garage shouts, "Boss, we need help with Mr. Maslow's car!" **(A/N: I'm thinking about James and Halston.)**

Chris walks out saying over his shoulder, "Make yourself at home."

When he shuts the door, I kick the door to one of the backseats and whisper, "Welcome to hell."

**Like the first official chapter? Any ideas on who the couple staring at Stevie was? I think I made it pretty obvious. Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	3. Church Introductions

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, everyone! All of them were so generous and kind! I am so psyched up right now! Want to know why? On **July 22**, **Chris O'Neal replied to my tweet**! On **July 23**, **Lulu Antariksa favorited one of my tweets **and **Noah Crawford commented on one of my Instagram photos**! Does it get better? Yes! On **July 24**, **Samantha Boscariono and Chris replied to my tweet **and **Lulu favorited **_**again**_! I have had the luckiest three days in my life. Even though I'm sick, I'm so hyped up that I _have_ to give you guys new chapters! Replies?

**AnythinCountryChick: **Thank you, country chick! Lol, nice nickname!

**HighOffTheMusic: **Hahaha, you know you're extremely dedicated when you call yourself a 'freaky, over-obsessive fangirl.'

**AriZevie4EVER: **You scared the heck out of me when you said you hated it! When I read that you were just kidding I was practically having a heart attack! I am _terrible_ at romance. Also, where's my new chapter of Stevie's True Love, young lady?

**xEmilyHeartsx: **Maybe it was Kevin and Kacey….Haha, thank you!

**asianzeviefan: **No, no, no, my darling. Everyone has a colorful imagination except for me. My imagination is extremely dull. I love Zevie. You love Zevie. We could be best friends! Haha, thank you so much for liking this story!

Again, thank you everyone! Remember, **Rev. Robbins is played by Mr. March. **I just wanted to tell you guys that so you can picture him. As for Stevie's brother Chris, you can imagine just about any guy you want. Alright, there's not much more to say other than I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or the Footloose plot.**

[Stevie]

After pushing the rusty yellow Volkswagen Buggy into my barn with no help at all, I open up the hood of the car and wave my hand at all the smoke coming out of it. I kick the barn doors open to air it all out while coughing. Stupid Chris just has to make my life harder with this death machine.

* * *

When I _finally_ fix the engine of the beat-up machine, I hop into the driver's seat and turn on the radio to relax. Just to my luck, it doesn't work. I groan and look to my left, panting and sweating. I see my bag on the ground, and an idea forms in my mind. I pick it up, pull out my iPod, and toss my bag to the corner. I use the screwdriver in the passenger's seat to wedge out the radio and pull it out. I slip one of the red wires connected to the radio into the hole of my iPod where my earphones should be plugged into. After cutting and attaching some wires, _Bang Your Head (Metal Health)_ by _Quiet Riot_ blasted through the speakers. I smirk, slide the radio back into its spot, place my iPod on the dashboard, and step out. I jog out of the barn, turn the wheel that activate the hose, grab the now dripping hose, and bring it back in. I shut the hood of the car and start spraying in after kicking all my stuff aside. As I'm spraying the tires, I hear quiet footsteps behind me and immediately know who it is. I smile and quickly turn around so the water coming out of the house shoots out Lulu and Halston. They scream while still giggling and run away. I laugh, run outside with the hose, and turn the water off. When I walk back inside the barn, I notice something by my bunk bed covered by a sheet. Being extremely curious, I walk over to it and pull the sheet off, revealing a dusty amplifier that looks like it hasn't been used in years. I smirk again as I think of another idea. I plug the amp. in and pull the wire all the way to my bass case which was by the open barn doors. **(A/N: Picture the barn doors as taking up a whole wall, sort of.) **I take out my bass, strap it on, plug in the wire, and strum the chords. I smile and play along to Quiet Riot. Halfway through the chorus, I hear police sirens. I stop and look out to see a police car with "Brewster" on the side driving towards the barn.

I take off my bass muttering, "Crap." **(A/N: Trying to ease down the cursing.) **

I run over to the buggy, reach through the driver's window, grab my iPod, and pause the song. When I put my iPod back, a guy in a whole cop get-up was already walking towards me.

He stops in front of me and questions, "Do you know how loud that music was, darling?"

I joke, "You going to bust me for playing Quiet Riot?"

Officer Uptight rips a ticket off of his pad and points at me saying, "Don't joke with me about the law."

As he walks out and hops into his car, I look at the ticket and widen my eyes. I yell, "I have to appear in court for playing my bass and listening to my iPod?"

The guy drives off while sticking his hand out the window and waving. When he's fully gone and down the road, I hold up my right hand and stick up a certain finger.

* * *

[Nelson]

I turn to Zander after he elbows me in the side. He nods his head to my lap so I look down and realize I'm tapping my thighs with all of my fingers like they were my keyboard. I immediately stop in case Rev. Robbins sees and look back to the front of the church. While I try to focus on the Zander's dad, all I can see is the back of his beautiful sister's head sitting in front of me. I shake my head when I realize that drool is about to come out of my mouth and turn my head to the right so I won't be distracted by Grace anymore.

On the right of the church, I see a pair of combat boots on the ground. I look up to the tan legs of the person which soon lead to the hem of their black sundress which finally leads to a girl. She's new obviously considering I have never seen her around and this town isn't very big. She had shoulder length brown hair with some highlights, brown eyes, and a bored expression. She looked to her left, saw me, and slightly waved. I did the same and nudged Zander. When he looked at me, I looked back at the girl. He leaned his head out a little further and nodded his head, telling her hi. She rolls her eye and turns back to the Rev. I silently laugh and turn my head to the front of the church.

* * *

[Zander]

I walk out of the church with Nelson and see my dad, my sister, the mechanic Chris Baskara, and the new girl that I waved at yesterday talking in front of the steps. Nelson and I stand by the door and eavesdrop before walking up to them.

Chris introduces, "Reverend Robbins, I'd like you to meet my little sister from New York. Steves, this is Reverend Robbins."

My dad shakes hands with the girl saying, "Stevie Baskara, it is so nice to meet you. Ever since he got word of your arrival, your brother has been talking about you to everyone who would listen. This is my daughter, Grace. She attends your new school."

New girl and my sister shake hands as Grace greets, "It's so nice to meet you!"

The girl, obviously Stevie, responds, "Likewise."

It might've looked real to everyone else, but I could tell her smile was fake.

Chris, apparently her brother, says, "Well reverend, Stevie hear loves to sing. Maybe she could have a spot in the church choir?"

Dad replies, "Of course! We're always looking for a strong pair of lungs. We will have to clear up that ticket, though."

Chris widens his eyes and questions, "_Ticket?"_

The girl, Stevie obviously, nods as my dad explains, "Sheriff Sage tells me that your sister here had a run-in with the law yesterday afternoon. Playing an _electric_ bass and listening to _Quiet Riot_ too loudly, if I am correct.

Nelson leans closer to me and whisper, "Hey, she plays something electric/non-classical and listens to your favorite band. She's better for you than Molly."

I laugh and continue listening to Chris apologizing, "I am so sorry, reverend. I promise that it will never happen again."

Grace turns to our dad and states, "Daddy, I better start walking to Kacey's house if I want to get there before dark."

Dad replies, "Alright, sweetheart. Be safe."

Grace nods, waves at the girl, and runs off to 'Kacey's house' even though Nelson and I know where she's really going. I look over to my right and open my mouth to say something to Nelson, but I realize that he caught up to Grace and is walking with her. I chuckle but regret it when my dad hears and turns to me.

"Zander, come meet Stevie."

I mentally groan as I jog up to them. Dad continues, "Well, why don't I let you kids introduce yourself? Chris, I've been meaning to ask you about my car…."

His words drown out as him and the girl's brother walk away.

I start, "Hey, I'm Z…"

Stevie interrupts, "Look, I know that you really don't want to meet me and the feeling is likewise. Go where you've been wanting to go to since you walked out of the church and eavesdropped. I'll tell your dad that you wanted to make sure your sister got to her friend's house safely. You get to portray the angel brother, and I get to leave this place quicker."

I widen my eyes in shock. She rolls her eyes and adds, "My mom used to come to church every Sunday. I've been in your shoes. Now, are you going to go or do we both have to waste another minute of our lives?"

I chuckle and state, "You're pretty cool, Stevie Baskara," before turning around and running down the street.

**I totally understand if you hate this chapter, so do I. Be sure to tell me in your reviews your thoughts!(:**


	4. Race Track

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, dolls! Over 30 reviews in only 3 chapters is so amazing! One short little reply?

**AriZevie4EVER: **I'm sure an idea will come to you for your story! ABC For Grelson? We'll see. It could be next week, next month, next year….

Again, thank you everyone for your sweeter-than-candy reviews! Wow, this author's note is extremely short. Oh well, I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or the Footloose plot.**

[Kevin]

After Zander wins the race again, I hop out of my racecar still being a good sport. I walk through the fence that separates the crowd from the sandy circle road and stand beside Nelson who's looking through it. As I take off my helmet and turn around to the small crowd, I see Molly and two of her little perf-ettes walking down the steps. A guy sitting down checks out her butt when she walks pass him, making his wife hit him on the head. I chuckle and nudge Nelson. When he looks at me, I nudge my head over to Molly who is looking through the other side of the fence.

He looks at them and mumbles, "It would be the Perfs to ruin a perfectly good Sunday afternoon."

I nod in agreement and turn back to the track. Zander had stopped his racecar somewhat in front of us and rolled down the passenger window. I look over to the left to see Molly grabbing the green flag from the race guy and running to the track with it. He chases her as she runs up to Zander's racecar and hops in through the passenger window.

Nelson shouts, "Molly, get back here!"

She puts her feet on the seat, sits down on the window spot, grabs onto the handle inside with her left hand, and exclaims, "Drive, babe!"

Zander, being the puppy dog he is, drives his racecar around the track on full speed. Nelson and I widen our eyes as Molly holds up her right hand which is carrying the flag.

When they pass by us on their second lap, I yell, "Molly! What the hell are you doing?"

On their third lap, Molly uses her flag carrying hand to give me the finger as she passes by.

I shake my head and state, "I really hate this chick."

Nelson nods in agreement as the racecar finally stops back where it was in front of us. After both of them hop out, Molly practically jumps on Zander and crashes her lips to his, ignoring everyone watching. I roll my eyes when he puts her down and looks at us. Nelson and I share a look, turn around, and head out.

When we've finished jogging up the steps and are heading over to Nelson's car, a voice behinds us call, "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

We turn around and see Zander coming up to us .Nelson shout, "Do you know how dangerous that was?"

I add, "Molly could've been killed and you would have to take the blame for it!"

We continue stomping over to the old red convertible. Zander comes after us apologizing, "I'm sorry, guys! Come on! You're just going to leave me here?"

Nelson hops into the driver's seat while I climb into the passenger's side. Zander moves to the side as Nelson backs up the car.

Before he drives away, I hiss, "Go catch a ride with the devil you call your _perfect_ girlfriend."

**I know, I know. This chapter is extremely short. I was going to have this and the next chapter be the same one but decided against it since they didn't go well with each other. Next one will be so much better, promise! So, thoughts on Molly's stunt or why Nelson and Kevin hate her? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**


	5. Brewster High

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, everyone! Ready to hate Molly even more? Trust me, you will at the beginning of this chapter. There's not much more to say for this author's note other than I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or the Footloose plot. **

[Zander]

In the garage at the racetrack, I leaned back on my race car with Molly on my lips. After 10 minutes of making out, we haven't pulled away for air yet. That was, until, I felt her hand on the zipper on the front of my racing uniform.

I pull away panting and ask, "Why do you have to go so fast, baby?"

She groans, steps back away from me, and replies, "Zander, I know you're the preacher's son and you follow every word of the bible, but we're not getting married anytime soon. I'm not waiting that long. I'm_ bored_ in this goody-goody relationship of ours."

I bite in my left cheek and barely put any thought into it when I say, "Shut the door."

Molly raises her eyebrows. I start unzipping the zipper repeating, "Shut the door."

She smirks and walks over to the garage door. While her back is to me, I look up at the sky and mouth, "Sorry!"

* * *

_~*The Next Day*~_

[Grace]

Once Zander parked in a spot at the school parking lot, I looked over to him and noticed he was staring at the steering wheel blankly.

I question, "Are you okay, Z?"

He turns to me and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

It's probably just about the fight he had with Kevin and Nelson yesterday afternoon. I shrug and hop out of his truck. I walk over to Zander's side and sit down on the hood while he steps out. He shuts his door and leans against it as the guys come over.

Zander greets, "Hey. So, um, are we okay?"

Kevin and Nelson share a glance before Kevin starts, "Well considering its Monday..."

Nelson finishes, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Zander and Kevin fist pump while Nelson and I smile at each other. Kevin hopped into the bed/trunk of the truck as Nelson stands beside me.

Out of the blue, Zander asks, "Can't you guys just get along with Molly? Gracie, you two used to be friends."

I roll my eyes at his nickname for me and respond, "Molly ditched me for her new popular gang when we were 10. No, maybe we were 11. Wait, when was 2009?"

Kevin raises his eyebrows. Nelson replies, "You were 13, Grace. Thirteen."

"Oh. I can't be pretty and smart at the same time!"

Zander's chuckle was interrupted by loud rapping entering the parking lot. I turn my eyes to where the illegal music was coming from and see an old yellow Buggy parking in the spot across the street from us. The music catching everyone's attention stopped and out popped a girl wearing black combat boots, black super skinny jeans, a dark green tank top, a leather vest, and the same aviator sunglasses as Zander. Cute for a goth/punk style.

I question, "Isn't that the new girl Daddy introduced us to at church?"

Zander nods. All of us watch as she swings her bag over her right shoulder, ignoring everyone watching.

Kevin randomly says, "She's cute."

Zander scoffs, "You think everybody's cute."

"I know, but I think she's cute..."

I laugh at him dragging out the word 'cute.' The new girl Stevie reaches through the driver's window and pull out a black Fedora hat.

When she puts it on, Kevin adds, "Aw, she wore a hat for the first day of school. That's so cute."

Nelson teases, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

The bell rings so all of us get off of Zander's car and walk towards the school.

While walking, Kevin states, "I like her hat, and I'm going to tell her."

He turns around so he's walking backwards and calls to Stevie who is walking behind us, "That's a nice hat."

Zander nudges him with his elbow and mutters, "Kev."

She responds, "Um, thanks..."

Noticing she didn't know his name, he finishes, "Kevin," then turns back around.

Still walking behind us, Stevie asks, "Sander, right?"

I hear Zander's combat boots stop and turn around. I look over my shoulder and see him standing face-to-face with Stevie.

He takes off his sunglasses and corrects, "It's Zander."

She repeats, "Zander."

He looks at her head-to-toe, puts on his sunglasses, and says, "Very good," before turning back around and walking away.

I giggle and wave at her while following.

* * *

[Stevie]

Looking at the schedule in my right hand, I walk down the halls of Brewster High until I bump into someone. I look up and see a girl wearing a midnight blue blazer, white blouse, tan shorts, and fancy sandals.

I apologize, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

When I breathed in through my nose, I smelled a lot of perfume. I jokingly add, "I smelled you, though."

The girl, obviously offended, questions, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I reply, "Nothing, but you smell like the inside of Victoria's Secret."

She squint her eyes and asks, "Where are you from? You talk funny."

I raise my eyebrows. "I talk funny?"

She nods. I continue, "You should hear you from my end."

She smiles, sticks out her hand, and introduces, "I'm Kacey."

I move my schedule to my left hand so I can use my right hand to shake hers while saying, "I'm Stevie."

Kacey looks at my schedule and states, "We have the same lunch period."

Without another word, she turns on her heels and walks down the hall while I continue standing in the middle of the hall confused.

Kacey turns around and questions, "Coming?"

I jog up to her and let her guide me through the crowd of people.

"People give you crap about that hat yet?"

I sigh and answer, "No, but the day's just started."

* * *

I follow Kacey to a table on the outskirts of the courtyard with my lunch tray in my hands and sit down on the edge of the bench. Kacey sits down in the middle, sets her tray on the table, and asks, "So, why did you move?"

I explain, "My mom died of leukemia and my other brothers left with my dad so they shipped me off to Chris."

She widens her eyes and apologizes, "I'm sorry I asked."

I shrug. Before I could start up another conversation, the reverend's daughter Grace came up to the table and sat down next on the other side of Kacey saying, "Hey, guys. Kacey, I see you've already met Stevie."

Grace turns to me and says, "Sorry about Zander. He can be a bit grumpy in the morning, especially on Monday."

I nod just as a voice questions, "How has everyone met the new girl except for us?"

I turn my head around and see the guy who complimented my hat this morning along with the guy Zander was spying on me with at church. Spy guy sits on down on the other side of Grace while hat guy sits down between Kacey and I.

After hat guy kissed Kacey's cheek, she introduces, "Stevie, this is my boyfriend Kevin. That's Nelson over there."

While I was fist pumping Kevin, I felt something tug on my left leg then heard someone scream, "Ow!"

I look over to my left and see a girl on the ground next to my boot. Zander, who was next to her, helped her up. She took off her brand name sunglasses, and I realized that she's the other half of the 'It' couple I saw on my first day, a.k.a. Zander's girlfriend.

She yells, "Watch it, loser!"

Being a Baskara, I couldn't just let her walk away. As she was storming off around the table, I reply, "Maybe if you weren't wearing those ridiculously high heels you wouldn't have fallen."

Barbie stops when she's behind Nelson and looks at me with the same death glare from the first time she saw me.

"What did you say?"

I raise my eyebrows and question, "You're a deaf Barbie doll, too?"

Kacey and Grace put their hands around their mouths, covering their smiles. Kevin and Nelson shout in unison, "Burn!"

The Brewster Barbie states, "I'm Molly Garfunkel. _No one _talks to me like that."

I scoff, "Got it, Garfield."

Barbie corrects, "Garfunkel."

I mutter, "Not with that fake nose."

Everyone in the courtyard, who were all apparently watching, either gasped or widened their eyes. I smirk as Barbie shakes her head and stomps over to a shiny red table in the middle. I watch her and Zander sit down with some other mini-Barbie dolls and jocks.

Kacey tells me, "You just talked back to the head Perf."

I question, "Perf?"

Nelson explains, "They're the group of kids that think they're perfect. The only reason they're popular is because they're good looking, rich, and everyone's scared of them."

I ask, "Zander's a Perf?"

Kevin shakes his head. "He only hangs out with them because of Molly. He even admit that he hates how they think they're all that, but Molly doesn't let him sit with losers like us."

I turn to Grace. "His Barbie doll girlfriend doesn't let him sit with his own sister?"

She nods while looking down at her tray sadly. "Kacey and I used to be Perfs in middle school, but Molly kicked us out."

"Why?"

Kacey answers, "I got braces and Grace got glasses so we weren't perfect anymore."

I look over Grace's shoulder to what was apparently the 'Perf' table. While Molly was talking to some girls beside her, Zander was looking over at us. At me. He winked, making me roll my eyes.

**Ah, now Stevie has met the whole gang. Think they'll be a rivalry between her and Molly? Some sparks between her and Zander? Keep reading and be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	6. Girl Talk

**A/N: **Thank you for all the spectacular reviews, darlings! A lot of you guys said you hated Molly in the last chapter. Well, there's a lot more hatred towards her to come! Okay, how about some girl talk in this chapter? You'll see that in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or the Footloose plot. **

[Kacey]

Grace and I are currently in Stevie's barn, watching her fix her car. Gracie is lying down on the bottom bunk of Stevie's bed and reading a magazine while I am sitting on her green couch and painting my toenails pink with glitter.

Stevie continues messing with the engine of her rusty yellow Buggy while asking, "What's Barbie's problem anyways? Why does she think she runs the school?"

I sigh and, as I paint my right big toe, explain, "Everyone's scared of Molly, that's why no one messes with her. You talking back to her today just told the whole school that there's a new queen bee in town. She thinks she's all that because she's pretty and rich."

Stevie rolls her eyes and states, "I don't _want_ to be Brewster's queen bee."

I shrug and reply, "It's not really a choice. People are scared of you more than they are of Molly. This is only your third day here, and you've already replaced her. You even caught Zander's attention!"

From the opposite side of the barn, Grace nods in agreement and comments, "It's true. After he met you at church, all my brother could talk about was how cool you are. He must've said it, like, a million times."

I nod and say, "Her _boyfriend_ thinks you're interesting. You practically screamed that you're taking her place."

Stevie questions, "Why does Zander like her anyways? She's way too snobby and bratty for him not to notice."

Grace answers, "He notices. He told me he hates her personality, too. They're only dating because her sister Samantha was our brother Bobby's girlfriend. When both of them died, my dad believed their love reincarnated into them."

I move onto my next toe adding, "It's total crap, but Zander goes along with it. Besides, guys like girls that are hot. They're definition of hot is girls that wear barely any clothes and show way too much skin. That's describing the devil herself. Besides, Molly's jeans are so tight that you could stick a quarter in her back pocket and tell what side it was on."

All of us laugh. Stevie shuts the hood of her car and hops onto it saying, "What's the deal with your brother anyways? He really worth all that attitude?"

Grace puts her magazine down and sits up saying, "He's a sweet guy if you get to know him, promise. Everyone in town knows that he's as down-to-earth as can be, but Molly shows him off like a pretty boy jerk."

I hover my small nail polish brush over my middle toe as I smirk and ask, "Why? Do you like him?"

Stevie scoffs and responds, "No way, I'm just curious. It's not like I want to sing karaoke with him."

Grace states, "Of course not considering that's illegal."

Stevie chuckles but her amusement fades when she sees that Grace and I are serious. She hops off of her car saying, "Pause, rewind, play. _Singing_ is against the law?"

I put my nail polish aside even though I haven't finished my right foot and explain, "More like inappropriate music, electric instruments, and basically anything non-classical and loud."

She questions, "_Why?_"

Grace explains, "Three years ago, Bobby and is his friends were all drunk when they left some rock concert. They drove home and collided with a huge truck. After that, my dad got the whole town believing that rock-n-roll is why five of Brewster's residents were killed. He banned every form of music that isn't classical."

Stevie furrows his eyebrows and asks, "What about this Brewster High Festival I keep hearing about?"

Grace replies, "That's where we're allowed to sing and play instruments. No guitars, no drums, no keyboards, no raps, nothing non-classical."

I add, "The town council is so strict about the volume of the music that they don't even have microphones or amps. They even _tell you_ to quiet your voice down when you hit high notes."

"How do you guys live like this?"

Grace and I share a glance. With a smirk, I question, "How would you like to come to the place where all of us can just let loose and break the law without worrying about getting caught?"

**This chapter seems pretty short, but hope you liked it! Thoughts on what will happen in the next chapter? Ideas for some Zevie moments? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**


	7. Nothin' But A Good Time

**A/N: **Thank you for all the spectacular reviews, my dolls! I am so happy! **Chris O'Neal replied to another one of my tweets**! Seriously, this guy is so sweet! Alright, most of this scene takes place in a certain spot. If you want to get a better picture of that spot, go on YouTube and **search 'Footloose Your Father Is Here**' and then click the ones that are around 2 minutes, preferably the first one. Okay, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock, the Footloose plot, or Nothin' But A Good Time by Poison. **

[Kevin]

Chris, the owner of O'Neal's Diner, handed me the CD case over the counter saying, "Fished this out of my attic last night just for you kids. Don't play it too loudly, drummer boy. I don't want to get a fine and you don't want to get another ticket.

Stevie, who was sitting on the diner bar, asks, "You got a ticket for drumming?"

Kacey takes my Coca Cola can out of my hands, drinks it, and states, "He got _two _tickets for drumming."

I laugh, grab her right hand with my left, and drag her out through the front door. When we step out to the parking lot behind the diner, I step onto one of the tables and exclaim, "Let's get this party started!"

All the teens dancing, singing, and playing instruments cheered. I hop off the table, walk over to the boom box on the ground, put it in the CD, turn the volume to the max, and listen as the music blares through the speakers. I hop into the bed of a rusty blue truck, pull out my drumsticks, and just start pounding the tailgate like it was my drums. Kacey laughs and stands outside of the truck. Grace and Stevie lean back on a blue convertible beside the truck while Nelson sits on the hood behind them.

I nudge Kacey and shout over the music, "Sing!"

She shakes her head. I encourage, "Come on, babe!"

Kacey shakes her head again. I sigh and continue hitting the tailgate. When I look over to the convertible, I see Nelson reaching over Grace's shoulder to steal one of her nachos, but Grace pulls her plate away smiling and shouting, "Get your own food!"

All of us laugh. Nelson hops off the car, hands Grace's plate of nachos to Stevie, grabs Grace's wrist, and leads her to the middle of the parking lot where everyone's dancing in a way that is _definitely _not legal in Brewster.

A jock in a varsity jacket comes over to Stevie and questions, "New girl, you play bass?"

She nods. The guy pulls a black and white bass out from behind his back, hands it to her, and says, "Show us what you got."

Stevie smirks as the guy walks away and she straps the bass on. Kacey hollers, "Go, Stevie!"

Stevie plugged the bass into the amp beside her then started singing and strumming the chords to Nothin' but A Good Time by Poison. I drop my jaw in awe and widen my eyes at how good she is. Kacey smiles as if she knew she had it in her. I shake my head and immediately start drumming along to her beat since I love this song. She smiles at me while playing and singing. I laugh and look over to the other side of the parking lot while Kacey starts clapping along. Zander's rusty blue truck pulls up the lot and parks. Him and Molly pop out after I see their shadows inside the car have a make-out session. Molly steps into the truck bed, grabs a beer out of the cooler she's sitting on, and drinks it. Zander pulled his guitar out from beside his devil girlfriend, swings it to his back, and heads over to me, dancing with some girls on the way just to spite Molly.

As he passes Nelson and Grace, he jokes, "Better watch those hands with my sister, Nelson!"

When he gets to me, I stop drumming with my right hand and use that drumstick to point to Stevie.

He raises his eyebrows. "The new girl's pretty good."

I scoff, "Pretty good? She's amazing. I heard she plays guitar and ukulele. She might steal your spotlight."

He laughs and turns his head around to Molly who is watching us with narrowed eyes.

I ask, "Going to make her jealous?"

Zander nods, hooks up his electric to the amp beside the truck I'm in, and strums his guitar to the same song as Stevie as he walks over to her. He stops in front of her and continues playing. Stevie smirks at the neck of her bass then looks up at him. Both of them play their instruments while smirking at each other. I look over to Molly and see she's squeezing the heck out of her beer bottle.

Kacey leans over to me and states, "This is going to get good."

I nod in agreement and stop drumming so I can watch the drama unfold better. Zander takes a step closer to Stevie so their hands are almost brushing each other after they strum. Finally, Stevie accepts his challenge, pulls her right hand away from her bass, and pushes him further into the parking lot. Zander walks backwards smiling and playing his guitar. Him and Stevie stop when they're in the very middle of the dance floor, all eyes on them.

I chuckle at Molly's angry expression then say, "They are _really_ close."

In the corner of my eye, I see Kacey nod in agreement while looking at the two rock-n-roll fanatics in awe. I turn to my left to look at her, but I end up looking behind her to the diner. Through the diner that oversees the parking lot, I see Reverend Robbins staring in disbelief. I widen my eyes and point to him. Kacey turns her head around and grows the same expression as me. I turn my head back to the dance floor so I can warn Zander. I see him look over to Molly since he was in front of the truck and winks at her. Stevie notices, glances over to Molly, scoffs, stops playing, and starts walking away.

Zander stops playing his guitar, turns around towards her, and calls, "Can't keep up?"

Stevie stops after swinging her bass to her back and turns back to him. She points to Molly and replies, "You can put on a show for her, doesn't mean I'm gonna."

She spins back around and walks back to Kacey and I. I watch as Zander rolls his eyes and starts walking back to his smirking girlfriend.

I open my mouth to shout at him, but Chris's voice over the intercom announces, "Zander Robbins and Grace King, your father is here."

Everyone quiets down considering they all know that their dad is the town's reverend. I watch as Zander stops dead in his tracks and slowly turn around to the diner where Rev. Robbins is now standing outside of. Stevie stops walking when she's beside me and looks at him as he shakes his head and walks towards his dad. Nelson and Grace walk over to us, but Grace walks pass us and over to her dad. Kacey gives her a pat on the back as she does.

As Zander is walking by us, he says, "Shows over."

I hop out of the truck and put my arm around Stevie as I watch Rev. Robbins look at his kids with a cold look. Since we were close enough, we could hear the conversation.

Grace questions, "What are you doing here, Daddy?"

The rev. answers, "I was worried that you didn't have enough money."

Zander starts, "Dad, we can expl…."

Their dad interrupts, "I think it'd best if you two go home with me."

Even though their backs are turned to us, I know Grace and Zander opened their mouth to protest because he added, "_Now._"

**Dun-dun-dun! Looks like they got caught. I don't really like this chapter since I wrote it terribly, but I hope you guys liked it! Any thoughts on what will happen between Stevie and Zander? Stevie is obviously on Molly's bad side now after that moment with Zander. Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**


	8. Game of Buses

**A/N: **Thank you for all the spectacular reviews, dolls! I just reread Raise Your Voice and even _I _hate Molly. Haha, how about some replies?

**SMonkey6: **Thank you! Getting a picture in your head is my main plan!

**Danii: **That's so sweet! No way am I better than _any _professional writer, but thank you so much!

Alright, are you ready for another Stevie vs. Molly showdown? Before I give it to you, I have a question. **Anyone watch Footloose and/or have the movie on DVD? **Even if it's the original, although I'd prefer the remake. If so, mind reviewing or PMing me what part comes after this one in the movie? This is the scene where Ren and Chuck have the tractor/bus race. I would really appreciate it if you remember and tell me! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or the Footloose plot. **

[Zander]

Once we get home, Grace immediately hops out of the back seat and rushes inside. I stay put in the passenger seat and run my hand through my hair.

From the driver's seat, my dad starts, "Zander Robbins…"

I turn to him and interrupt, "I know, dad! That whole thing at the diner was stupid and illegal…."

I bite my bottom lip before adding, "But that's my life."

Dad drops his jaw in shock. I shake my head and continue, "I'm not going to lie to you. I might play piano, but I love playing my guitar and especially my ukulele. I _love_ to sing. I want to make a career out of music, dad! There's no way in hell that I can do that under your supervision and all these damn restrictions!"

Dad points a finger at me and warns, "Watch that mouth."

I scoff, "Or what? You'll have me arrested for swearing?"

A look of disappointment spreads across his face, making me roll my eyes. He waits a few seconds before interrogating, "What does your sister have to do with this? Did you drag her into this world?"

I answer, "Gracie and I have been together on this since you created this stupid law! She loves to sing! Don't you remember how she would always want to go caroling for Christmas when her and I were kids? How she always sang so loud in the shower, not caring about who heard? It wasn't just a silly little thing she did on the side, dad. Both of us love music but we can't do anything about it because we have to maintain a goody-goody preacher's kid image!"

Dad flinches at my tone and mutters, "What am I going to do with you two?"

I unbuckle my seat belt, open the car door, and respond, "There's nothing to do, dad. This is it," before hopping out and joining Grace inside.

* * *

I take off my Aviators as I head into Danny Mango's. I walk up to the counter and look at the back of the employee with messily tied up hair and a navy blue beanie.

She must've heard me because she dully greets, "Welcome to Danny Mango's. What can I get for you?"

I tease, "That's not very good customer service, now is it?"

Stevie turns around and hisses, "What do you want, pretty boy?"

I chuckle and ignore her question. Instead, I question, "So, the chick that can't be tied down is serving smoothies for the man?"

Stevie laughs. "I'm just trying to pull my own weight around here. Are you going to order something?"

I smile and reply, "I'm here for you. This wasn't intentional, but it saves me a trip from having to talk to you at BHS** (A/N: Brewster High School)**. Molly Garfunkel wants to see you at her daddy's racetrack after school at 4 pm."

She stands up straighter and asks, "What's going down at 4 pm?"

I wink as I say, "Show up and find out."

I take a few quarters out of my pocket then put it in the tip jar and add, "Get yourself something pretty."

I spin around and walk away. Before I step out of the doors, Stevie calls, "Why did she send you?"

I smirk and turn back to her. I slip on my Aviators and state, "I volunteered."

* * *

I cough at all the smoke coming out of Tony's cigarette.

Behind me, Molly says, "Watch he drinks and smoke. If is dad smells any of that on him, we're dead."

On my right, Dean carelessly throws his beer bottle on the sandy ground while Tony hops off the open tailgate of my truck and walks to the front of it. Finally, I see Stevie, Kevin, Nelson, Kacey, and Grace walk through the fence of the racetrack and over to us.

Molly hops off the hood of the truck and sneers, "Aw, Britney Spears brought her whole little High School Musical gang. Adorable."

I scoff, look over to Grace, and question, "What are you doing here, Gracie?"

She raises her eyebrows. "You think I'd leave Stevie alone with the devil and her crew?"

I shake my head and turn back to Stevie as she asks, "Why the hell am I here, Barbie?"

Molly narrows her eyes and explains, "Bus race. You, me, and my guys. Last one standing wins. Or is Hannah Montana too scared?"

Stevie chuckles and responds, "I'm ready to get down and dirty. I wouldn't want the princess to ruin her new manicure, though."

I laugh, as do Kevin and Nelson. Molly shoots me a look so I hold my hands up in defense.

She turns back to Stevie and commands, "Justin! Show Little Miss Rock-n-Roll to her bus."

Justin Cole, one of the jocks at school, walks over to Stevie, puts his right arm around her waist, and holds his left arm out all gentleman-like. With his track record, it's safe to say he's not. Stevie obviously realizes it because she scoffs as he leads her to the middle of the racetrack. I watch as his hand slides down to her belt.

"Keep your hands north of the equator."

Justin immediately retreats his hands and puts them behind his neck. I laugh and hop off of the tailgate. Kevin, Nelson, Grace, Kacey, Tony, Dean, Molly and I all follow them till we reach four buses. Tony hopped into white bus with graffiti on the sides while Dean went into the yellow one with a dragon on the left. I turn to my right and see Molly climb into the black one with yellow and orange flames. Stevie shrugs and walks into the remaining bus, not caring that it was pink and had stuffed animals hanging from the side.

Over the loud engines of the buses, she shouted, "What are the rules?"

Molly smirks and answers, "There are no rules!"

After Kevin, Nelson, Kacey, and Grace hop into the stands, I turn around and see Spencer Haynes in the driver's seat of my truck. I hop into the bed and stand as he drives around the track, the buses all following.

I bend my knees, lean over to the open window, and ask, "Where's the green flag?"

He shrugs. I groan and face the buses again. Thinking quickly, I take off my green shirt and swing it in the air.

Molly honks the horn of her bus and shouts, "Preacher's son, my ass!"

I laugh and swing my arm down, officially starting the race. Spencer stops the truck in front of the stands so I hop out and stand on the metal benches beside Nelson while putting on my shirt. In front of us, Kevin had his arm around Kacey as she and Grace were clutching the fence with fear in their eyes.

Trying to ease the air, I tell them, "Relax. The guys know what they're doing and Molly's dad owns the racetrack so she knows how to get around on one of these things."

The girls turned their heads to me, horror in their eyes.

Kacey yells, "Stevie's from New York, she doesn't drive! Everyone there walks and takes subways! She doesn't even have her license!"

Grace adds, "You expect her to survive a deadly race with three experienced truckers?"

I widen my eyes as all of us turn back to the racetrack. Molly and Tony's busses are on the side opposite of us while Dean and Stevie are passing by. Since Dean's driving on the outer side, it was easy for him to ram his truck into Stevie's, making hers jerk towards the middle.

Kevin shouts, "He's trying to get her killed!"

I watch as Stevie stops her bus and waits till Dean is in front of her until she starts up again. She rams the front of her bus into the back of his, making him jerk forward. Stevie turns her bus to the right so she's on the out and rams him from the side. While Stevie's catching up to Molly and Tony, Dean's bus swerves out of control until it reaches the center of the racetrack and shuts down. I laugh as he hops out and slams the door shut furiously.

Nelson states, "Stevie said she loved riding bumper cars when she was a kid."

Back on the track, Tony kept on driving around Stevie while Molly was way in front of them. When Tony was turning to the left, Stevie rammed him from the side, making his bus tip over right next to Dean's. As Stevie caught up to Molly, Tony slid out the window and walked over to Dean, both with pissed expressions on their faces.

When I notice Grace squint her eyes at Molly's bus, I question, "You okay, Gracie?"

She widens her eyes and yells, "Molly's not oven driving the damn thing, Justin is!"

All of us turn our attention to Molly's bus as she passes by and see Justin behind the steering wheel while Molly is beside him.

Kacey clenched her fist and starts, "That little..."

A scream cuts her off. We look at the two remaining buses and see Molly's bus ramming into the fence on the other side of the track. I widen my eyes but calm down when I see her and Justin walk out.

Kacey smiles brightly as Stevie's bus passes by us and exclaims, "The race is over! You won!"

With the loudness of the bus, Stevie didn't hear. When she drives by, I notice oil dripping out from the bottom. That can't be good.

Kevin questions, "Why isn't she stopping?"

I shrug but widen my eyes when I see smoke coming out of the back door of her bus.

I hop off the bench and run out into the racetrack shouting, "The bus is on fire!"

After nagging from Grace and Kacey, I hear Nelson and Kevin follow. We run after Stevie's bus, avoiding the fire coming from the back of it.

As we pass Molly's broken bus, she angrily yells, "Zander!"

I ignore her as I run up to the side of Stevie's bus. She opens up the doors when she sees me coming.

When I'm close enough, I yell, "Hit the brakes!"

She replies, "They're stuck!"

I grab onto one of the bars inside of the bus and hop in. After helping the guys inside, I kneel down by her feet and pull the brakes. It didn't budge, as if it were glued down.

I remember that Justin was messing around in here before Stevie showed up and stood up saying, "I'm going to kick that guy's ass!"

Nelson holds onto one of the bars in the back and exclaims, "You can't do that if we're dead!"

Kevin questions, "Um, are you aware that your bus is on fire?"

I turn my head around to see almost half of the inside of the bus on fire.

I turn back to Stevie and command, "Let me drive!"

She groans, hops out of the seat, and holds onto the pole beside it. I sit down in front of the steering wheel and steer the bus away from crashing into Molly's bus. I watch as Stevie tosses a fire extinguisher to Nelson who throws it to Kevin. When I turn back to the track, I see that we're about to crash into the stands where Grace and Kacey are.

The guys scream, "Turn!"

I jerk the wheel to the left, making Nelson slide over to the left of the bus and Stevie fall onto my lap.

Over the loud engine, I say, "I guess this is a bad time to mention that your hair smells really good!"

Stevie punches me in the shoulder and shouts, "You think?"

When she hops off of me, I realize that we've drove to the middle of the track and are about to crash into Tony and Dean's buses. Both of them run to the side when they see that we're coming towards them.

I widen my eyes and shout, "Jump!"

Kevin and Nelson run over to the door but stay on the steps.

Stevie yells, "Come on!"

I shake my head. She rolls her eyes and shouts, "I'm not going to be held responsible for your death so come on, pretty boy!"

Immediately, I hop out of the seat and tackle her out of the bus, taking the guys out also. When we land on the ground, I look up and see the bus crash into the other two, causing a giant fire. I look to my right and realize what kind of position I'm in with Stevie. I had my left arm around her waist while her back was pressed up against my chest.

She turns her head to me and says, "Thanks."

I pant a little and whisper, "No problem."

I turn my head to my left and see Molly storming towards us with her fists clenched.

I lean back on the sandy track moaning, "Oh no."

Nelson stands up and exclaims, "Let's do that again!"

**Like? Hate? I tried fitting in as much Zeviness as I could. If you own the original or remake Footloose DVD or you remember what happens after the bus/tractor race, please PM or review it to me! Be sure to tell me your thoughts in your reviews!(:**


	9. Framed

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the spontaneous reviews, dolls! You guys are seriously the sweetest! Okay, big thank you to **1Direction2199!** Remember when I asked if anyone knew what happened in Footloose after the scene in the last chapter and that I wouldn't update for a while until I found out? She literally told me what happened from after that scene to the end in details I don't even remember! Be sure to thank her because without her help, RYV probably wouldn't be updated for at least a week. Alright, how about some replies?

**SMonkey6: **Well I really want you to like the story, but getting you to hate Molly is a bonus. Haha! If you thought those little moments in the last chapter were considered Zeviness, you'll love the next chapter! There's a Zevie scene at the end of this one, but it's nothing big. They say love is blind. Zander obviously can't see the inner witch Molly is. Maybe Stevie could help him out?

x**EmilyHeartsx: **Haha, I had to squeeze that last Nelson line in there! Aw, thank you! I'm pretty sure you're the first person to ever call one of my stories supah dupah dope. Hey, where are my new chapters of Kisses and Falling In, missy?

**Darknite47: **Glad you like the story! Thank you so much for searching the internet for an hour for my benefit! Wow, I used 'for' three times in one sentence.

Thank you to anyone who at least thought about helping me with the Footloose plot! By the way, I kind of **changed up** what Justin gives to Stevie in this chapter from what it was in the movie. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or the Footloose plot. **

[Stevie]

I slide my finger under the words on page 183 of my favorite book. When I reach the last sentence, I turn the page and continue reading until I hear the chair across the table from me slide out. I look up and see the guy from the racetrack, Justin, sit down in front of me.

As if we're best buddies, he asks, "What are you doing?"

I look down at my book and answer, "Reading."

"Do you have a book report or something?"

I dully reply, "No, I just like reading."

He chuckles. "Ah, so you're hot _and_ smart."

I shut my book and look up at him. I question, "What do you want, Prince Charming?"

He smirks, leans closer to me, and whispers, "I didn't give you a 'Welcome to Brewster' present."

Justin turns his head to the librarian on the right who is putting up some books. He turns back to me, slips his hand into his left pocket, pulls something small out, and takes my hand casually. He retreats his hand and leans back in his chair, leaving the object in my hand. I put my hand in my lap and open up my fingers, revealing a tiny glass bottle with a liquid inside. Even though my face is far from the bottle, I can still smell the familiar scent coming from it.

I hiss, "Why the hell are you giving me vodka?"

Justin shushes me and quietly responds, "What, are you into harder stuff?"

I roll my eyes and state, "I don't drink."

He laughs and sarcastically says, "Yeah, sure, and I don't like girls."

I grip the bottle tightly in my hand and lift it up to the table saying, "I don't want it."

"Hey!"

I turn to my left and see the librarian storming towards me with an angry expression. I widen my eyes, push my chair out, and run out of the library. I run into the girls' bathroom, go into one of the stalls, lock the door, and turn to the toilet. I open the bottle and pour the vodka out. When I hear someone run into the bathroom, I drop the bottle into the toilet.

I mumble, "Crap."

A man pounds on the stall door yelling, "Get out of there!"

I flush the toilet just as he kicks open the door. Acting casual, I ask, "Can't a girl get some privacy, Mr. Pervert?"

* * *

I shift in the chair in front of Principal Crawford's desk as I tap my finger on the arm. Principal Crawford sits in his chair with a serious look in his eyes. The librarian and the cop that arrested me on my first day at Brewster stand on each side of him with the same expression.

"What the hell did you do?"

I turn my head around to see Chris walking in, still in his light blue mechanic shirt.

I roll my eyes, turn back to the Three Musketeers, and state, "I didn't do anything."

Chris walks up to us and stands next to me saying, "Principal Crawford, I am so sorry for Stevie's…."

I interrupt, "Chris!"

The librarian explains, "I caught your sister with a bottle of vodka in _my_ library."

Finally taking my side, Chris replies, "Oh, Stevie doesn't drink."

The cop mutters, "Not with this evidence."

Chris turns to me and hisses, "How could you drink? You know what happened with dad and the guys!"

I groan and respond, "I didn't do it! That freaking jock Justin Cole gave it to me then the librarian saw me so I panicked and ran. Mr. _Pervert_ here followed me into the girls' bathroom while I was flushing it down the toilet."

Principal Crawford turns to the librarian with raised eyebrows. Pervy McPerverson shouts, "She was getting away!"

Principal C sighs and says, "Mr. Baskara, Mr. Boscarino, and Sheriff Sage, I'd like to speak to Stevie alone."

Being the stubborn chick I am, I tease, "Can Chris and Officer Uptight stay? You're librarian's a pervert, and I'd hate to see how his stand-up principal teaches him."

Chris punches me in the shoulder before walking out. When I hear the door shut along with footsteps getting silent, I cross my arms over my chest and huff.

Principal Crawford sighs and tells me, "Stevie, I know you're a good kid. I've read your records. However, if you want to be that same good kid at Brewster, you need to put some effort into it. You can't be tangled up into all this illegal stuff with Justin Cole and his friends, especially since you still have to appear in court for playing your music too loudly. You might think that Brewster has too many restrictions, but we speak for this town because we are from this town."

I scoff, "You know what? I'm so tired of using me as a pawn in their little game! I'm 16 years old! I'm s_upposed_ to play my music too loudly, get arrested for doing drugs, and date guys that my brother doesn't approve of! I'm supposed to make mistakes, but I can't because you and your damn town!"

I stand up and stomp out, not even caring that I just screamed at my principal. I storm out of the school and walk down the pavement.

"Hey, Baskara!"

I continue walking, ignoring Zander. He catches up to me saying, "Whoa, giving me the silent treatment?"

I keep my eyes fixated on anything but him as I reply, "Molly is a cold and heartless demon that you follow like a little puppy. Did you even care that your friends and I could've been killed in that bus race? No, wait. Did you even care that your _sister_ could've been killed?"

I can just feel him rolls his eyes. He responds, "I'm sorry about Molly. I don't know what got into her."

I scoff and storm onto the street. He stays on the sidewalk and shouts, "Parking lot is the other way, sweetheart!"

Not turning around, I respond, "I don't have a license. Wouldn't want to run into more laws in this damn town, now would I?"

* * *

I storm into the vacant Danny Mango's and take off my jacket. I throw it to the ground and walk around the store.

"Stupid laws, stupid Principal Crawford, stupid Officer Uptight."

I kick down one of the chairs and yell, "Stupid town!"

I turn around and remember my bass case that I hid behind the counter. I take it out, prop the case onto the counter, open it up, pull out my bass, and strap it on. I plug it into the amp that I also hid behind the counter and strum my chords loudly. Mall is empty anyways, who the hell could hear? Eventually, pointless strumming turns into the notes to one of my songs, War on the Dance Floor **(A/N: From HTR Halloween!)**. After finishing the song, I shake my head. I take off my bass and put it in its case.

"Didn't know you write songs."

I turn around to see Zander standing there. I question, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He shrugs and answers, "I saw you storming off and followed you. That was great song. Did you write it?"

I just nod not knowing what else to do. He continues, "You've got an amazing voice."

I scoff, "Yeah, right."

He walks closer to me saying, "It's true."

I stand up straighter, cross my arms, and question, "You a singer?"

He nods smirking, making me roll my eyes. "Singer, songwriter, musician to be exact."

I chuckle at his cockiness and hide my bass back in its spot again. When I look back at Zander, he has a devious smile on his face. I furrow my eyebrows.

He asks, "You want to see something?"

**Where do you think Zander will take Stevie? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**


	10. Gravity

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! 90 reviews in only 9 chapters is so incredible! I am seriously still smiling. Want to know why? I finally got a reply from Lulu! I sent her my acrostic poem for CLASSY and she said it was adorable! Okay, I think it's safe to say that this is the best summer ever. How about some replies?

**AriZevie4EVER: **If I went with Footloose, Justin would've given Stevie drugs. I went with alcohol instead because it'll kind of tie into a drunken accident mentioned in this chapter.

**Anonymous: **Yeah, I kind of remembered that after I posted the bus race chapter where Grace said Stevie didn't have a license. Um….let's just say when Stevie was driving her car around in the first few chapters, it was illegal 'cause she didn't have a license. Sure, she's rebel enough to do that.

Again, thank you! A little request? If you're posting a review, please put some thought into it! If you like it, please tell me. If you don't, please tell me that, too. I appreciate the "Great chapter! Update!" reviews, but what exactly does 'great chapter' mean? Come on, guys. I'm sure 'Update!' isn't really expressing your thoughts on this story. Also, please check out **AriZevie4EVER**'s story **Stevie's True Love**! I'm a bit of a critic on stories, but hers is amazing! She hasn't continued it in a while, but I'm sure if enough of us Zevians read her story and show some love in our reviews, she will soon! Oh, I almost forgot. **December is offically Zevie month**! After the success of Zevie day, some Zevians decided to make a whole month of Zander and Stevie! Just like Zevie day, write one-shots, update your stories, post Zevie picures, and spread the word in any way you can throughout all of December! Alright, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, You and I by Ingrid Michaelson, or the Footloose plot. **

[Zander]

I hop into the abandoned train car and look around at the darkness. I turn back to the open doors and reach my right hand out for Stevie. She rolls her eyes but grabs my hand and steps inside. I chuckle and walk around. When I reach my hand out and feel a table, I slide my fingers across it until I feel a candle. Right beside the candle was a lighter. I pick the lighter up, put a small flame on the candle, and watch as it lights up the room. I put the lighter down and turn to my around. Stevie was sliding her hands across the walls of the train car, analyzing every word and picture on it.

Still looking at the graffiti, she asks, "What is this place?"

I smile at how absorbed she is at this and walk over to the couch at the end of the train car explain, "It's a place where people can just escape all the laws of Brewster. Here, you can write down anything like song lyrics, poems, quotes, and even music notes. They call it Gravity."

Stevie turns her head to me and questions, "Why Gravity?"

I grab a beer out of the cooler in the corner and open it up saying, "In here, everyone can hold it down."

She laughs as I take a sip of my beer. Stevie puts her finger on one of the quotes and reads, "And in that moment, I swear we were infinite."

She walks over to me starting, "It's a quote of Charlie's from…."

I finish, "The Perks of Being a Wallflower."

She raises her eyebrows as she sits down on the chair beside me. I add, "I've read it just about 4 billion times."

Stevie laughs and states, "I didn't think Pretty Boy reads."

I sigh and respond, "Molly doesn't like me reading. She says that it makes me a nerd."

Stevie slightly scrunches her eyebrows together in a cute way before asking, "Why do you even go out with her?"

I take another sip of my beer and explain, "My family and I have been pretty lost and reckless since Bobby died three years ago. When my dad told me that I should date Molly a year ago, I couldn't turn it down."

I look her in the eyes and continue, "I have never seen him happier than when Molly and I are together. I guess he thinks that my brother and her sister's relationship lives on with us."

"So you don't really like her?"

I shake my head and lean back on the couch. "She's hot and all, but she's not really my type. I'm pretty sure everyone that goes to BHS knows that Molly's selfish, conceited, and only wants to be queen bee."

Stevie leans back on her chair questioning, "So you already know that she thinks dating the preacher's son with increase her popularity points?"

I nod. She drops the subject and asks, "What do you guys do for fun around here? Just sit around and watch Little House on the Prairie?"

I laugh and say, "Yeah, and other stuff. You should try living here your whole life. No one wants to see Brewster in their rearview mirror as much as I do."

She puts her hair behind her left ear and questions, "The way you were playing your guitar the diner was pretty good, but do you ever worry that you'll just have to stop for your dad?"

I smugly answer, "Only if I get caught."

"Were we at the same diner a few nights ago? If I'm right, you did."

I look straight forward instead of at her as I state, "My dad doesn't even know the half of what I can do."

I put my beer can on the floor, reach behind the couch, and pull out my ukulele that I hid behind there.

Stevie raises her eyebrows and asks, "You play the uke?"

I nod, put my fingers over some of the chords, and strum to one of my favorite songs. Stevie nods then walks over behind the couch. I keep my eyes fixated on the neck of my ukulele until I feel two soft and small hands cover mine. I look down at the hands and see the left one is helping me finger the chords while the right is helping me strum. I turn my head to my left and see Stevie concentrating on her fingers. Surprisingly, she plays along to the exact same song, You and I. When we finish the chorus, our hands stop simultaneously.

I look back over to her and question, "You play the uke _and_ listen to Ingrid Michaelson?"

She laughs at my shock and walks back over to the chair saying, "I'm not just Stevie the rock-n-roll bass girl."

When she sits back down, I chuckle and ask, "Want a beer?"

She shakes her head and answers, "I don't drink."

"Why? Scared of what happened to my brother?"

She props her feet onto the table and states, "I know how you feel."

After I furrow my eyebrows, Stevie explains, "My mom had leukemia. **(Deeply sorry to anyone who has it or knows someone who does!) **When my dad found out, he decided that he couldn't handle it and ran out with my three brothers. The idiots thought it was okay to let a drunk man drive them from New York to Canada on half a tank of gas. He crashed into a light pole that later fell onto the car, killing all of them."

I slightly widen my eyes before questioning, "Do you miss him?"

Stevie turns to me and responds, "Do I miss the bastard that left his already broken family for hell?"

Seeing my expression, she shakes her head and answers, "No, I don't, but I miss my brothers every day."

When she turns to me, I'm surprised to see that tears aren't even in her eyes. Stevie continues, "You're dad might be smothering, but you're the preacher's kid. You have him, Grace, and this whole town looking out for you. Me? I have a mechanic and two nieces that can't even tie their shoes yet. Don't take anything for granted."

I nod, slowly sinking the words in. I turn to the candle still on the other side of the room. When I look back at Stevie, I see she's staring at me. Well, more specifically my lips.

I smirk and tease, "You want to kiss me?"

She rolls her eyes, looks back at mine, and replies, "I think you've been kissed a lot."

I chuckle and mutter, "You think right."

Once I hear the horn of a train, I immediately remember why I ditched school to take Stevie here. I stand up, grab her hand, and drag her out of the train car. After helping her hop out, I continue dragging her.

Stevie whines, "Where are we going?"

I laugh and stop once we reached the train tracks. I straddle the tracks so my feet are on both sides and explain, "It's a game called chicken. You stand on the tracks then jump out when the train gets close enough to you."

The conductor of the train coming towards me blew the horn again, signaling for me to get off.

Stevie punches my arm and says, "If this is some way to prove that you're a bad-ass, then you did. Get off the tracks."

I stay put at the horn gets louder and the light in front of the train gets brighter. Even though I should jump off the tracks right now since the train is only a little bit away, I stay standing. Something about the light is just drawing me in.

"Pretty boy, get off the tracks!"

The conductor blows the horn again for me to get off. "Zander!"

Right as the train is only a few feet away, Stevie tackles me off the tracks. We land on the ground just as the train passes by, her on top of me and both of us panting.

After staring into her worried hazel eyes for a long time, I joke, "So, I'm a bad-ass?"

* * *

I shut the front door of my house and climb up the stairs quietly. Just as I step on the eight step, I look up and see my dad looking over the railing.

I sigh as he asks, "Where have you been?"

I simply answer, "I was walking a friend home." Yeah, that's not a lie.

"What friend?"

I stay silent. He repeats, "Zander Robbins, you skipped school for this person. _What friend_?"

I look down at my shoes and run my hand through my hair. Dad questions, "Was it Stevie Baskara?"

I look up at him and nod. He shakes his head and states, "I don't want you hanging out with that girl."

I furrow my eyebrows and ask, "Why?"

"Because I heard she's trouble."

I scoff, "Trouble?"

I climb up the stairs and over to my room saying, "You know that sweet little girl I used to play on the playground with? Ariel Moore? Yeah, well, she's 16 and pregnant. Ren McCormack, the guy who used to be on my little league team? He knocked her up."

I open the door to my room, step in, and turn back around to my dad with my hand on the door knob.

Before shutting the door, I tell him, "Trust me, dad. Stevie Baskara I the least of your worries."

**I actually like this chapter! Throughout the whole thing, I literally did not get stuck. I just kept on typing and typing. I think this is my favorite chapter to write for this story! Okay, this is a **_**massive**_** Zevie chapter. Be sure to tell me your thoughts in your reviews!(:**


	11. Outside of Brewster

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the love, dolls! You guys are the sweetest readers _ever_. How about some semi-sweet replies for all you lovely reviewers?

**SMonkey6: **I love how you actually express your feelings on what happened! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like all the details. I think some people get annoyed with them. It wouldn't be a very good love story if Zander actually died, right? Oh, congratulations on the call from Lulu!

**AriZevie4EVER: **Hey, an awesome story like yours deserved to be advertised a bit. Yay, someone who actually puts some thought into their reviews! Thank you so much for all the very generous words! That whole paragraph was so sweet that I can't even thank you enough! Literally, I posted a picture of your review to my Twitter because I wanted to publicly say how thankful I am. Again, thank you so much! By the way, please tell your sister's friend that I wish her lots of love and good luck!

**LunarMoonWater: **Aw, thanks! No, I'm probably the worst Zevie writer. No, the worst writer in general.

Again, thank you so much! Remember, **December is Zevie Month!** Be sure to write one-shots, update stories, post new stories, post Zevie pictures, and spread the word in any way you can! Okay, one more quick little thing. Please **check out AriZevie4EVER'S story Stevie's True Love**! Do you like Zevie and reading? If the answer to both of those questions is yes (which they are if you're _reading_ this _Zevie _story), check it out! Plus, the author is such a sweetheart! Honestly, she deserves lots of love and support so please read it! Also, **imagine Stevie in what Tori wore in the Freak the Freak Out Victorious episode! **I don't know why, but I keep imagining Lulu in it. Since the setting for this chapter is a club, I think it's perfect. So, yeah. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock, any songs/singers in this, or the Footloose plot. **

[Stevie]

Once we walk into the club Under21, Zander slips his left hand into my right. Seeing no reason to object, I keep my hand there and smile while he's leading us through the crowd of teens dancing. I link my left arm with Kacey's right while Kevin has his arm around her. I turn my head around to see Grace with her hand on Kevin's left shoulder while her left hand was gripping to Nelson's. Basically, we're all somehow connected. I laugh at that thought as Zander stops in front of a table. I sit down next to him on the white leather couch since he's still holding my hand. Grace sits down on my left, Nelson sits on the chair beside her, Kevin sits in the chair across from him, and Kacey sits down on her boyfriend's lap.

Zander turns to me, smirks, and asks over the blaring music, "Ready to put your kicks to work?"

I laugh and nod. He stands up, making me stand, and hops all the way over the small table in front of us. I roll my eyes smiling and step onto the table. Instead of letting me jump down myself, Zander wraps his arm around the back of my thighs and picks me up. He sets me down on the floor, takes my hand again, and leads me to the dance floor.

I turn my head back to everyone else when he's not looking and see Grace making a heart with her hands while the guys are gushing like girls. I laugh and turn back to Zander when we stop in the middle of the dance floor. I decided to just enjoy the night and let loose. **(A/N: Imagine how Ariel dances with Ren in the remake. You can search 'Footloose 2011 Your Father Is Here Clip' on YouTube.) **I turn around so my back is pressed against his chest and dance in a totally Brewster-inappropriate way. When I feel Zander's breath on my neck, I smile and turn around so I face him again. I see a smile full of interest and shock.

He questions, "You dance?"

I nod and answer, "Two years on a hip-hop dance team!"

He chuckles and spins me around, making me laugh. Zander stops and pulls me closer so our faces are only centimeters apart. We stand there, feeling each other's breaths on our lips, while everyone else around us dances and sings along to the music.

Just as both of us lean in, I hear Kevin back at the table whine, "Come on, Kacey! Please! Why are you so against singing karaoke?"

I pull away, sigh, and turn around to see Kacey shaking her head. I look back at Zander and shout, "I'll be right back!"

He nods, lets go of my hand, and walks over to the DJ. I squeeze through all the teens dancing until I reach the table.

"Kevin, mind if I steal Kacey away for a moment?"

He shrugs with a look of frustration and exhaustion on his face. I grab Kacey's wrist, pull her up from his lap, and drag her around the club.

When we reach the bar, I say, "What is your problem? We drove 2 hours out of Brewster just to get here, and you're being a total troll. Kevin always begs you to let loose but you never do. Are you against singing or something?"

She looks down at her high heels and covers her face with her hair. I hear her murmur something, but I can't understand since the music is drowning out her voice.

"What?"

Kacey looks up and states, "I can't sing."

I furrow my eyebrows and reply, "What do you mean you can't sing? Everyone can sing."

She responds, "Of course everyone can sing, but I'm not any good at it."

I scoff, "What are you talking about? Grace showed me some old videos of you two singing Hannah Montana and Cheetah Girls songs."

Kacey laughs and responds, "We were just joking around. Grace is an amazing singer, but I'm not."

I shake my head and drag her back around the club.

Kacey whines, "Where are we going?"

I take her up some a black staircase which leads to the second floor of the club. I see a woman who looks about 30-something years-old and some other teens. In the center of the small crowd is a karaoke machine with the lyrics to Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez running across the screen.

I face Kacey and state, "You're going to work up your confidence."

She looks at the karaoke machine, back at me, and questions, "You're going to leave me in daycare while you go out and party?"

I smirk, nod, and jog down the stairs as Kacey groans. When I reach the bottom step, I see the guys and Grace on stage. Grace was adjusting the microphone stand at the center of the stage, Nelson was pressing some keys behind the keyboard to left, and Kevin was lightly tapping his drumsticks on the red drums behind Grace.

Zander walks up to me smiling and jokes, "Ready to rock?"

He pulls my bass out from behind his back. I laugh, grab the neck of the bass with my left hand, and let him lead me with my right. When we get to the stage, Zander hops on first then picks me up again. I laugh as he sets me down and walk over to Nelson at his keyboard. I strap my bass on when I reach him and adjust the microphone stand in front of me.

I turn around to Nelson and ask, "What song are we doing?"

He answers, "You should know, you wrote it."

I furrow my eyebrows, making him sigh. He puts his hands on his keys and starts playing a familiar tune. After rewinding it in my mind a few times, I finally remember the song.

"How do you know that song?"

Nelson shrugs and explains, "Zander found your song book so before we picked you up back in Brewster, he made us memorize every note and lyrics so we can surprise you."

I bite my lip, failing to hide my smile, and question, "He really did that?"

He nods and looks over to Grace. When I see the drool dripping out of his mouth, I laugh and turn my head over to the other side of the stage. Zander had on the club's red electric guitar and was tuning it.

I smile down at my bass as Grace announces, "Hi! So, we're going to do an original song written by our amazing bass player Stevie."

Grace and I smile at each other before she turns back to the microphone. Kevin counts us down, making all of us start playing our instruments. Soon, Grace was singing the lyrics to my song Only You Can Be You. Every time I sang my background parts, I'd notice Zander look at me through the corner of my eye. When it got to the rap part, Grace handed the mike to Kevin who hopped up from around his drums and walked over to the front of the stage. At the end of the rap, I saw him point to Kacey who was watching at the karaoke spot. I smile as Kevin runs back to his drums and Grace starts singing again. Near the end of the song, Grace holds out her arms, gesturing for us to join her. I stop playing my bass as all of us walk over to the front of the stage. I put my right arm around her shoulders while she swings her left arm around mine. I put my left arm around Nelson, still singing my background parts. While I'm singing, I feel an arm around my waist. I look down and see a hand on the left side of my hip. I lean forward and look at Zander. We smile at each other before I lean back and sing my last part.

* * *

"Have I told you that you have mad vocal skills?"

I turn around from the bar and see Zander. I smirk and reply, "Yes, actually."

He chuckles, checks his watch, and states, "We better leave now if we want to get back to Brewster before midnight."

I nod and let him lead me back to our table by hand. After we tell them we have to leave, everyone gathers up their stuff and follows us out.

When we reach my rusty yellow buggy in the parking lot, I reach my hand out for the drivers door but Zander pulls me back by my wrist saying, "Due to the fact that you don't legally have a license, I'll drive us back to Brewster."

I laugh and run over to the passengers side.

* * *

By the time we get closer to Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey's neighborhood in Brewster, I pound the heels of my shoes on the dashboard to the beat of So What by P!nk. Zander, Nelson, and Grace sing along while Kevin hits his hands against the top of my chair like his drums and Kacey sits on his lap quietly. We pull up to Kacey's house by the time the song ends.

Nelson opens the door and hops out saying, "Kevin and I can walk back to my house from here."

Grace follows saying, "Daddy knows I'm sleeping over at Kacey's."

Once the four are out, I see Nelson and Kevin run down the street as Kacey and Grace sneak over to the backyard. Zander backs out of the driveway and exits the neighborhood. I turn up the radio when I hear What the Hell by Avril Lavigne and sing along.

Zander laughs and asks, "Hey, remember yesterday night at Gravity? When I said I thought you wanted to kiss me?"

Knowing where he was going with this, I stop singing, smile, and respond, "I'll kiss you someday."

He raises his eyebrows. "Someday?"

I nod and look out the window. "Yeah, someday."

**This was somewhat of a filler chapter. Heads up, in the next chapter, prepare to yell at whatever you're reading this story on because you are going to **_**hate **_**Molly. Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	12. Broken

**A/N: **Thank you for all your kind words, dolls! Heads up, you might yell your lungs out while reading this chapter. Let's just say, Molly exposes her true colors in the beginning. I just want to give you that warning before you continue reading and your family eventually ends up looking at you like you're crazy because you're threatening whatever you're reading this on. How about some replies before all that yelling happens?

**LunarMoonWater: **You are so sweet! Millions of fans? I doubt that, but thank you! The god of Zevie stories? You are too kind!

**Camlove18: **Well, it's going to be hard to have Molly with a side of Zevie hate considering Stevie isn't in this chapter. I'm one of your favorite authors? Aw, that's so sweet! Thank you!

**1Directioner2199: **As much as I love Footloose, I thought that the train scene was a bit boring. I fast-forwarded it when I watched it for the second time with the DVD. I didn't want to bore you guys so I kind of changed it up a bit. Thanks!

Again, thank you, guys! Remember, **December is Zevie Month!** Show some love for the couple we're hoping for by writing one-shots, updating your stories quicker, posting new stories, posting Zevie pictures/videos, and spreading the word! Anyways, if you have watched Footloose, you'll realize that the **scenes are out of order. **This isn't the scene that comes after the club part, but I already got you guys all curious to what the Molly-hate is for so I decided not to fix it. What happens between the club scene and this scene will take place after this chapter. If you have never watched Footloose, you have nothing to worry about and I just confused you for nothing. Okay, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or the Footloose plot. **

[Zander]

Molly and I sat in the stands in silence, just staring at her dad's vacant racetrack.

After 5 minutes, I break the silence by asking, "How did you find out?"

Molly doesn't look at me as she answers, "Perf Nancy's boyfriend is the bartender. He saw _everything_."

I shake my head but keep my eyes fixated on the track. Out of the corner of my left eye, I see Molly turn her head to me.

"Were you planning on dumping me for that rock-n-roll, bad-ass, _slut?_"

I turn to face her and state, "Stevie's not a slut."

Molly scoffs, "Sure, whatevs. If she thinks she can just waltz into this town with her combat boots and steal my boyfriend..."

I interrupt, "You know what, Molly? I think you're just jealous that Stevie's the only one who's not scared of you. I think you're just jealous that people actually like her, not fear her."

My oh-so-sweet girlfriend rolls her eyes and responds, "I knew she liked you. The moment we saw her at her brother's run-down mechanic shop, I just knew it. I knew you liked her back. I knew you were just waiting to wrap those big muscles around her."

At the last part, Molly brought her right hand up to my left muscles.

I jerk away, stand up, and yell, "I hate it when you treat me like dirt!"

I climb down the stands while Molly follows shouting, "I treat you like dirt? _I _treat you like _dirt_?!"

When I jump off the last step of the stands, I feel Molly grab my wrist and turn me around. She releases her right hand from my left wrist and brings it up to my face. Before I can react, she whips her palm against my left cheek. As much as it hurt, I keep my hands by my side so I won't show weakness in front of her.

I turn my head back to my left and say, "Go find God, Molly."

I turn around and storm off. When I get closer to my truck which is behind the stands, I see Justin walking up to us.

He passes by me saying, "Hey, babe."

I look over my shoulder to see him kiss Molly, making me roll my eyes.

I continue walking to my truck until I hear him call, "Robbins!"

Instead of turning around, I put my hand on the door of my truck. Suddenly, a hand grabs the back of my head and slams it against my window. Luckily, the window doesn't crack but I feel blood leak down my face. When I fall to my knees, the toe of Justin's shoe kicks me right in the stomach, making me grunt.

Molly hisses, "Hope that home-wrecker enjoys my sloppy seconds."

I hear her and Justin walk away right after. I use all my power to stand up and catch up to them.

"Son of a bitch!"

I shove Justin's shoulder around and punch him straight across the face. Justin quickly recovers by grabbing the back of my shirt, dragging me to my truck, and slamming my face against the hood. He punches me one last time before I fall. After kicking me in the gut one more time, him and Molly leave me face-down in the sand. Just to make my bad luck worse, rain started pouring.

* * *

"Grace, I'm fine."

Grace continues dabbing my cheek with a wet cloth muttering, "Says the guy all black-and-blue."

She runs her hand through my wet hair, getting a better look at the cut on my forehead. Behind me, I hear the doors to the church open. I turn my head halfway around to see my dad walk down the aisle and up to us.

"That son of a bitch."

I chuckle and joke, "Careful, dad. You're in the lord's house."

Dad kneels down beside me and examines my bruised face. He quietly says, "Zander, I want you to tell me the truth and nothing but the truth."

Grace asks, "Are you going to ask him a question or put him on trial?"

I laugh as my dad shakes his head. He questions, "Did Stevie Baskara do this to you?"

I widen my eyes. "Stevie Baskara? You think Stevie did this to me?"

Dad nodded and replied, "She might not look it, but she is very much capable. I knew that girl was trouble from the moment I laid my eyes on her."

I stand up and storm over to the aisle of the church shouting, "Stevie didn't do this to me, dad!"

I turn back to my father and add, "That angel you set me up with and her new boyfriend did this to me. You know, Molly and Justin."

Grace gasps since this is the first time I've told her.

Dad stands up in shock and questions, "Did Stevie drag you into this feud between her and Molly? Is that why Molly did this to you?"

I scoff and respond, "Stevie didn't have anything to do with this! Of course, you'd rather blame her for your mistakes rather than yourself."

Grace starts, "Zander, don't..."

Dad holds up his hand to silence her and asks, "What does that mean?"

I explain, "It means that you used to _always_ blame Bobby! He partied too late, he drank too much, and he hung out with the wrong people. He screwed up, but he made up for it! He went to church every damn Sunday and started finding God, but you still looked down on him! It's a bunch of bullshit!"

Behind dad, Grace exclaims, "Zander!"

Dad shakes his head and points a finger at me as he replies, "If Stevie did this to you, there is no reason to cover up for her."

I groan and yell, "You won't even admit that you're the reason I got stuck with Molly for a year!"

I start storming out of the church saying, "I'm not your goody-goody son, I'm not your show dog that you can't just prance around, I'm..."

"Zander Robbins..."

I turn around and shout, "I'm not a virgin either!"

Grace widens her eyes and mouths, "Too far."

I shake my head at her and turn to my dad who has widened his eyes. He questions, "What did you just say?"

I bite my bottom lip then respond, "You always told me to be a perfect boyfriend, to always do what my girlfriend wants. Even though I tried saying no, that didn't stop Molly from getting in my pants."

Just like what happened with Molly, a palm slapped itself across my face.

I hear Grace shout, "Daddy!"

I look back at my dad and walk backwards out of the church saying, "Better go find the sheriff because we don't blacken kids in Brewster, do we?"

When I storm out the church doors and into the rain, dad calls, "Zander!"

**It's pretty short, I know. Hope there was enough for you to hate Molly, though! Okay, the next chapter will focus on Stevie trying to get rid of the law against music instead of Zevie. However, the chapter after that may or may not have a kiss. Just saying. Haha, be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	13. The Petition

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, dolls! Just a heads up, this chapter won't really have any Zevie. That's going to be hard since Zander isn't really in this chapter at all. Remember, **December is Zevie month! **Write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout the 31 days! By the way, let's say this chapter takes place during what happened with Zander in the last chapter. How do I make this sound easier...Let's say this was what Grace was doing before she went to the church to help heal Zander later in the night. Sound easy enough? Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or the Footloose plot. **

[Stevie]

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You could get in so much trouble."

I ignore Grace and tape the flier onto one of the lockers. When I turn back to her, she hands me another flier. I move onto the next locker and tape it up. I look down the hall and realize that we've taped fliers to each locker.

I sigh and mumble, "Next hall."

As we turn the corner to the next hall, Grace hands me half her stack of fliers. She walks up to the first batch of lockers we see and starts taping them off. I run down the hall and stand in front of the lockers down here. After I tape up the first flier, I stand back and reread it.

_BREAK THE  
RULES  
Get rid of the law!  
FIGHT FOR  
MUSIC_

I smirk and continue taping the posters up.

* * *

Once we reach behind the car shop, I stop dragging Kacey and smirk.

She walks up beside me and asks, "What are we doing?"

I point straight forward to the two little girls and their Barbie karaoke machine.

I turn to Kacey and explain, "You think you can't sing. Halston and Lulu here are going to prove you wrong."

Kacey laughs and states, "I am not going to sing with Barbie and your two nieces."

Behind me, I hear Halston and Lulu start making clucking noises. I laugh and join them in.

Finally, Kacey rolls her eyes and yells, "Fine!"

She stomps up to the girls and stands in between them. Halston hands Kacey a little microphone that is attached to the karaoke machine, making me laugh.

* * *

I rush up to Grace's library table and sit across from her with a big smile on my face. She shuts her book and gives me a confused look. To answer her unsaid question, I slide the paper in my hands over to her across the table. Grace picks up the paper and reads it.

She raises her eyebrows and questions, "A petition to get rid of the law?"

I nod and reply, "Those fliers were one thing, but I need to show your dad and the city council that this is serious. Your Little Miss Popular, mind helping me get some signatures?"

She bites her bottom lip and states, "I could get in so much trouble with my dad for doing this."

I sigh and prepare to take the paper back, but Grace pulls it away from my reach. She takes a pen out of her bag, uncaps it, and scribbles her name onto the petition. I smile as she slides the paper back to me.

Grace smiles and adds, "Screw him."

* * *

36 signatures. Not bad for 2 days of trying to get signatures. I tuck the clipboard in my bag and stare straight forward at the cheerleaders on the field. I sigh and sit down on the stands, waiting for Kacey and Grace to finish their cheerleading practice so we can go.

I watch as the cheerleading coach walks up to Kacey and yells, "Simon, why are you singing some Justin Bieber song instead of chanting with your squad?!"

I close my eyes and groan. I should've told Kacey that there were certain times to practice singing.

When I open my eyes, Kacey is responding, "Sorry, coach."

"This is cheerleading practice not choir! 10 laps up and down the steps, now!"

While the rest of the squad continued their routine, Kacey skipped back to the stands and started running up and down them. When she passed me for the second time, I heard her quietly singing the lyrics to Baby.

* * *

When I hear the door to the barn open, I spin my chair around to see Chris walking in.

As he hits down on the bottom bunk of my bed, I ask, "Are the girls asleep?"

He nods and replies, "I let them listen to some of the songs on your iPod, and that put them out like a light."

I laugh. Chris sighs and questions, "What's this I'm hearing about a petition?"

I widen my eyes and start, "Chris, I can explain."

He shakes his head and states, "I think it's a great idea."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

He nods and explains, "Of course. You're a 16 year old that's doing what most of the town's wanted to do for three years. I am so proud of you."

Chris waits a moment before asking, "Why are you doing this?"

I bite my left cheek and think. Once I rewind my answer in my head, I tell him, "I don't want to be a pawn in Brewster's game. I want to sing without worrying if I'm going to be heard. I want to play my bass without worrying if I'm going to get arrested. I want to live my life here without worrying about the law. A few months before mom died, she told me that I should fight for what I want. I know she didn't mean for me to go against the law, but if that's what I have to do then I'm going to do it."

I lean back in my chair muttering, "I just think that I can do something for this town."

Chris nods. He looks at the clipboard on my desk and orders, "Let me see that petition."

I smile and hand him the clipboard. He takes a quick scan at the paper on it before shaking his head and clicking out his pen.

* * *

After Kacey sends me a text to meet her and Grace at Danny Mango's, I swing my ukulele case onto my back and walk out of Chris' Car Shop. I prepare to walk up to Chris who is working on the engine of his truck, but I see Reverend Robbins walking up to him from the other side. I quickly rush back into the shop and look through the window on the door. Since the door is partially opened, I still hear the footsteps of Rev. Robbins' as he walks on the gravel.

Chris turns to his right, backs away from his car, and greets, "Hey, there, reverend. Is there something I can do for you?"

Rev. Robbins shakes his head and replies, "No, Chris. I came here to talk to you about your sister."

I widen my eyes. Chris shifts his feet and questions, "Do you have a problem with Stevie?"

Rev. Robbins lifts up his left fist, a paper in between his fingers. I squint my eyes and realize that it's the fliers Grace and I put up days ago.

"I don't like her disobeying my laws."

Chris laughs. The rev. raises his eyebrows and asks, "Is there something you find amusing about this?"

Chris nods and responds, "Yeah, there is. I don't see what the big deal is. She's a 16 year old girl fighting for what she believes in. Reverend, Stevie's the voice of this town."

Rev. Robbins threw the paper to the ground and stated, "I don't want her hanging out with my children, Chris."

He gives Chris one last glare before stomping away.

**Boring, lame, terrible, short, and all over the place. I know, this chapter sucked. Sorry, guys! These scenes in the movie were fun, but it was hard to type it like that. Again, sorry! However, there might be a little Zevie kiss in the next chapter to make up for it...Haha! Remember when I asked you guys for help on the plot of Footloose? Well, I need two more favors. Does anyone remember what Reverend Moore was saying before Ren came into the church? It's that scene where Ren asks permission to take Ariel to the prom. Also, anyone remember what Ren says during the city council meeting, when he was trying to overturn to the law? If you could answer even one of these questions, I will seriously love you! Anyways, be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	14. Zander's Bible

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! Quick thing I need to talk to you guys about. In case you didn't already know, I have a blog called How To Rock Inkie's Thoughts. All of today and yesterday I've been working on it so I would really appreciate it if you checked it out! The link is on my profile. Alright, big thank you to **1Directioner2199** for helping me out again! Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, and post Zevie pictures/videos throughout all of **December** because it's **Zevie month**! Have you spread the word yet? You better! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or the Footloose plot. **

[Stevie]

After I slip on my black high top Converse, I walk over to my mirror. I tilt my head at my outfit which consists of a maroon tank top, black basketball shorts, and a baggy navy blue jacket. Just to add on to my sloppiness, I pull down the left sleeve of my jacket so it sags down to my elbows, covering my hand and showing my shoulder. I smirk, ruffle my newly straight hair, and walk out of the barn. As soon as I step out, I see a figure kicking the gravel next to my buggy with their back facing me. I immediately recognize the flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots, making me smile.

I walk over to Zander asking, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He doesn't turn around when I stop behind him. I furrow my eyebrows, put my hand on his left shoulder, and lightly turn him around. Although he keeps his eyes fixated on the ground, I can still see the cut running through his lips, the bruises on his face, and his black eye.

I widen my eyes and yell, "What the heck happened?!"

He mutters, "I ran into a door."

"Does this door have fists and fighting skills?!"

Finally, he looks up at me and explains, "I got into a fight."

I scoff and shout, "By the looks of it, you lost!"

Even in the situation we're in, Zander laughs. I shoot him a glare.

He sighs and states, "I got into something with Molly."

I raise my eyebrows. "_Molly_ did this to you?"

He nods while adding, "With the help of Justin."

I clench my fist and mutter, "I'm gonna kick his ass."

Zander chuckles and replies, "Kevin and Nelson already beat you to it. It's not all Justin, though. My dad took a swing at me in the church."

I yell, "The preacher abused his son in the house of god?! What kind of preacher does that?!" **(A/N: Line credit goes to SMonkey6!)**

Zander shakes his head with a small smile and responds, "It's nothing. Now, let's talk about your fancy look."

I laugh, walk around him, and lean back on my car saying, "It was Kacey's idea. She said that if we're going to go against the city council, we need to start by rebelling in our clothes. Honestly, I think she just wanted to play dress-up."

Zander turns around, laughs, and responds, "Yeah, Grace told me about the petition. What you're doing is really great, you know."

I mumble, "So I've heard."

He laughs. When his amusement fades, Zander slightly scrunches his eyebrows together before questioning, "Why are you doing this?"

I bite in my left cheek then explain, "Chris was the only family I had left. My dad was always at the bar getting drunk, my mom had to work 24/7, two of my brothers always got arrested, and my other one was always crashing at his girlfriend's. When he left for Brewster, I had nothing but my music left. When Grace was 7, what was she doing?"

Zander thinks for a moment before answering, "Playing hopscotch."

I continue, "When I was 7, I was playing my guitar on the streets, trying to get some money for an iPod. Before I moved here, I was the weird girl at school that carried a ukulele around on her back. I was the girl that always shot her hand up in music class. Instead of trying to make friends at lunch, I was making up song lyrics. Music has _always_ been there for me. I'm not going to let this damn law take that away."

Zander nods with a deep look in his eyes. Despite that long back story I just told him, he cracks a smile.

When he notices my furrowed eyebrows, he states, "I got you something."

He reaches into his back pocket, pulls something out, and hands it to me. I look down at what is now in my hands and chuckle.

"You got me a bible."

Zander laughs and replies, "Not just any bible, my bible. I've had it since I was 7. I highlighted some parts that I think you could use in the city council meeting tonight."

While I put his gift on the hood of my car, Zander questions, "You don't like it, huh? Prefer a diamond ring?"

I laugh and turn back to him saying, "No, it's great. I love it."

Zander looks down at the ground. When he looks back at me, he quietly asks, "Remember when you said someday you'd kiss me?"

I nod. Zander continues, "Could that someday be now?"

I smile, put my hands on his shoulders, step on my tip-toes, and press my lip to his. Zander wraps his arms around my waist while kissing back.

* * *

I shift uneasily in my seat. I look to the front of the room to see each member of the city council sitting behind their long podium, Reverend Robbins being at the far right end. My view is blocked by two figures. I look up to see Grace and Kacey with their arms crossed. Kacey was wearing a black mini-skirt, black knee-high boots, a yellow spaghetti strap shirt, and a black leather jacket. Grace was wearing pink leather pants, a black crop top that was barely below her bra, and incredibly high black heels. Her bright red lipstick and mascara is undeniably noticeable.

While both of them sat down on each side of me, I question, "Your dad let you out of the house looking like a prostitute?"

Grace laughs and responds, "Let's just say he described my outfit with words that would not be allowed in church.

She turns to her dad at the front of the room and waves with a devious smile. Rev. Robbins just shakes his head and turns away. Kacey and I laugh.

Grace turns back to us and continues, "I'm pretty sure he won't go so hard on you. He already let all of his anger out on me this morning."

Kacey turns her head to the back of the room and states, "Looks like you've got a whole crowd supporting you, Steves."

I turn to where she's looking and see a bunch of kids from school standing in the corner. Right at the front were the guys. Zander smirks at me, glances over at his dad, and starts unbuttoning his flannel shirt. When he's done, he opens it up. I squint my eyes at the message written on his grey v-neck.

_Sing Your  
Ass Off!_

I laugh, wink at him, and look back to the city council. Finally, some guy sitting in the middle banged his gavel, silencing everyone.

He announces, "If there is anyone that would like to overturn any law, step forward."

Kacey nudges me with her elbow. I sigh, stand up, and walk over to the podium in front of the council. I take Zander's bible out of my pocket and slip it onto the podium.

The same guy questions, "Where's your speech, Miss Baskara?"

I shrug. "Don't have one. I decided that I'm going to wing it."

I hear a few groans from the back of the room, making me roll my eyes.

**(A/N: I kind of changed what Stevie says below. Considering this story isn't about dancing, I changed "dance" into "music" or "singing." Guess I changed up the bible a bit...Sorry, had to fit it in!)**

I take a deep breath before saying, "From the oldest of times, music was used for a number of reasons. They sang in prayer, so their crops would be plentiful, or so their hunt would be good. They sang to show their community spirit and to celebrate. And that is the singing we're talking about. Aren't we told in Psalm 149..."

I open the bible to the page I put a Post It in and read, "Praise ye the Lord. Sing unto the Lord a new song. Let them praise his name in the dance."

I look back up to the council. "And it was King David. King David, who we read about in Samuel -and what did David do?"

Behind me, I hear Kacey question aloud, "What did David do?"

Soon follows Grace apologizing, "Sorry, she doesn't go to church."

I roll my eyes and continue, ""David sang before the Lord with all his might. Ecclesiastes assures us that there is a time for every purpose under heaven. A time to laugh...and a time to weep. A time to mourn...and a time to sing. And there was a time for this law, but not anymore. See, this is our time to play our music. It is our way of celebrating life. It's the way it was in the beginning, it's the way it's always been. It's the way it should be now."

I hear someone start clapping there hands from the back of the room. They were soon joined by a few more people which turned into everyone behind me. I crack a small smile.

Gavel guy turns to Rev. Robbins and asks, "Reverend, what do you think about this?"

**Think Rev. Robbins will overturn the law? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**


	15. City Line

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews, dolls! So, I'm going to talk about quick little things, remind you about Zevie month, and then get to the chapter. Deal? Alright. Please check out my blog, _How To Rock Inkie's Thoughts_! It's got some news on my Zevie Month one-shots that I'm not sharing anywhere else! Link is on my profile! Also, be sure to check out **yellowstar51**'s amazing story** Zevie: A Different Beginning**! One more thing, I am a hardcore _Mulu _shipper. Now, I've realized this thing I'm about to tell you for a while now but I didn't put much thought into it. Ali Castro is a classical (Think it's called contemporary but I don't dance so I wouldn't know) dancer. Lulu said that she can dance classically. Am I sensing a pattern in the ladies of Maxwell Schneider's life? It probably has nothing to do with Mulu, but I wanted to get it out of my system. Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, write new stories, and post Zevie pictures/videos throughout all of **December** for **Zevie month**! I know I've got a few one-shots prepared. Have you spread the word yet? You better! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or the Footloose plot. **

[Stevie]

I take the money from the customer, put it in the cashier, and tell them that their smoothie will be done in one moment. While they walk to their table, Danny Mango's, the owner of this place, comes up to me.

He asks, "How did the council meeting go?"

I sigh and tell him, "Three members of the council agreed, but they were overruled by the rest. Guess there won't be a Brewster Festival."

Before I can walk over to the blender, Danny questions, "Stevie, where is this mall located?"

I shrug and answer, "A little over the city line."

He nods and states, "Meaning it's in Bomont."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Is this going somewhere?"

Danny looks around, leans over the counter, and quietly explains, "The music law only applies in Brewster. You can use the parking lot behind the building for the festival."

I think for a moment then smile brightly and exclaim, "And it won't be illegal because we're in Bomont!"

Danny holds a finger up to his lips and shushes me. I calm down, but the huge grin on my face is still present.

* * *

After I pull my car up to the church, I turn off the radio and hop out. I take a deep breath before walking all the way in. The first thing I see is Reverend Robbins walking around the front of the church, keeping his eyes fixated on the bible in his hands while mumbling stuff. Not wanting to bother him, I take a seat in the back and watch. Shortly after, he turns his head to the right and notices me. Rev. Robbins shuts his bible and walks towards me.

When he sits down in front of me, I say, "I just wanted to tell you before you heard from anyone else."

Judging by his confused expression, Grace and Zander obviously haven't told him.

I sigh and explain, "We're having the Brewster High Music Festival behind the mall, where it's technically crossing the city line to Bomont."

The rev. nods and responds, "Throughout the whole car ride home from the council meeting, my children kept on telling me you'd find a way around it."

I look down at my feet and close my eyes, getting ready for the real reason why I came here.

I look back at Rev. Robbins and state, "I'd like to take Zander as my date to the festival."

Still with an emotionless face, the rev. replies, "Normally, the boy is the one to ask permission."

I chuckle. "Yeah, well, I'm not normal."

I look Rev. Robbins right in the eye as I say, "I promise that I will be nothing but respectful. This festival means a lot to me, but your son means more. I won't go if I can't go with Zander."

The rev. just looks down at his bible. I bite my bottom lip before adding, "I know that you gotta do what you gotta do, but that ain't gonna stop it from happening."

I get up and say, "Thank you for a moment of your time," before walking out.

**Aw, this ones is extremely short. Sorry, guys! Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	16. Change Of Mind

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! Okay, I really want to advertise a story that truly deserves it. Please check out **In The Spotlight by Fallen1389**!It's so well written, dramatic but not too dramatic, and just awesome all around. Alright, want to read some story news? This month: Dear Zander and Raise Your Voice will be ending, new one-shot, and two new stories. December: 5 new one-shots and the Love Story sequel. When will Love Story end? It's a surprise! I kind of have a lot on my plate, but it's all for the most amazing readers an author could ask for! As always, you know what do for **Zevie month/December**! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or the Footloose plot. **

[Grace]

I shift uncomfortably in my seat in church as I watch my dad talk but don't listen. Out of the corner of my left eye, I see Zander looking over here from the other side of the church. Beside me, I see Stevie lean her head forward and look back at him. Zander smiles and turns back to my dad.

When Stevie leans back in her seat, I quietly ask, "What's going on with you and my brother?"

She smirks and whispers, "I might've kissed him a couple days ago."

I scrunch up my nose and joke, "There's an image that I don't want in my head."

Both of us quietly giggle right as my dad the sermon.

He announces, "We need to take responsibility for our own lives. We cannot hold on forever but have trust instead. Due to the still-standing law against all loud and non-classical music, the senior class will be having the Brewster High Music Festival in Bomont."

My breath hitches in my throat as I think about what else my dad could say.

Dad inhales and exhales before adding, "And I hope that all of us can support them."

Every senior in the church, including Stevie and I, clap our hands and smile brightly.

* * *

Once I finish my hair, I back up from my mirror and scan myself over. Just for the festival, I had on my new white skirt, a green/blue spaghetti strap tank top, red belt, and a tan leather jacket, along with my mom's old red cowboy boots. **(A/N: Link on my profile!) **By his reflection, I see Zander leaning in the doorway of my bedroom. I turn around and realize that he's wearing a light blue button-up shirt, dark skinny jeans, a black vest, and black combat boots. **(A/N: Imagine what Max wore in the OYCBY music video!) **

I walk towards him teasing, "This is one of the very few times that I've seen you in something _other_ than flannel."

He laughs. "Think Stevie will like it?"

I smile and reply, "I think Stevie will like you in whatever you wear."

When I stop in front of him, I question, "You really like her, huh?"

Zander nods and answers, "I think more than ukulele."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I put my older sister stamp of approval on her a long time ago."

Both of us laugh. I put my hair behind my ear and tell him, "You know, I knew she was the girl for you the first time I saw her."

He scoffs and sarcastically mutters, "Yeah, sure you did."

I roll my eyes and respond, "I saw a girl wearing combat boots who had music notes drawn on her hand and looked bored to death in church. All I could think about was how much she reminded me of you."

Zander chuckles. "Oh, hey, got something for you."

He pulls something out from behind his back and slips it onto my right wrist. I look down to see a pink corsage.

"Aw, thanks, Z."

He shakes his head and states, "It's not from me."

* * *

When I walk into the kitchen, I see my dad washing the dishes while quietly singing something. I smile and walk over to him. He stops singing when he sees me stop beside him.

"Hi, darling. You look very pretty."

"Thanks, daddy."

There was a comfortable silence other than the water coming from the faucet.

Out of the blue, dad says, "I do not hate Stevie Baskara."

I turn to him with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"

He sighs, turns off the sink, faces me, and explains, "On the ride home from the council meeting, you told me that the only reason I didn't agree with Stevie was because I hate her. I don't, though. The only reason that I don't see eye-to-eye with her is because she reminds me so much of Bobby. Your brother was head strong, sarcastic, and very _stubborn_."

I giggle. Dad smiles and continues, "They are just so alike in many ways. If Bobby were here today, I know that he would've fought to overturn this law the day it was created. Although Stevie is not the type to go to church every Sunday and obey every word of the bible, she has a very big heart and will do anything she can for her friends. I thought that if we had another Bobby in town, we would have another accident."

I put my right hand on his shoulder and reply, "Daddy, I'll be safe. I promise."

He nods unsurely. Knowing that there's nothing else to do, I remove my hand and start walking out.

When I reach the doorway, I turn around. "Dad?"

He turns to me and questions, "Yes, sweetie?"

I smile and state, "You were singing."

**Hmm, not much Zevie in this chapter. Hope you liked the brother-sister thing between Grace and Zander, though! Alright, guys. The next chapter will be the last! However, have you got enough of Molly yet? No? Good because there's going to be some of her coming up. Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	17. Music Festival

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! Okay, I thought today would be the perfect day to update all of my stories and post my new ones because HTR Cee Lo is tomorrow and...Halston Sage replied to one of my tweets! Might as well put my happiness into writing, right? Sadly, this is the last chapter of Raise Your Voice. Never fear, though. There's more Inkie to come! I have two more stories plus Love Story is still going on so check 'em out! Anyways, remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, and post Zevie pictures/videos throughout all of **December **because it's **Zevie month! **Have you spread the word yet? You better! So, did anyone see the HTR Cee Lo sneak peeks? In the mayo one, it's definitely Ali Castro in the back. Next, did anyone else see how Stevie was gripping Zander's arm in "Just Kacey"? Zevie! To make it all better, in "Gravity Dreams", Zander/Max says, "Sup, baby." Major fan girl-ing moment right there! Alright, hope you enjoy this last chapter!

**I don't own How to Rock, any songs mentioned, or the Footloose plot. **

[Stevie]

I hop out of my buggy and lean back on it. While I wait, I look down at my surprisingly comfortable outfit that Kacey picked out which consisted of black boots, maroon skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, and a black fedora hat. **(A/N: Imagine G5 wearing what they wore in the OYCBY music video!) **I shrug and look back up to see Zander walking towards me while looking down at his phone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Grace is going crazy about her hair and the guys won't stop texting me about..."

He looks up from his phone, stops a couple feet in front of me, and starts looking at my outfit.

I question, "Too much? If so, I can rub it in Kacey's face since she picked it out."

He walks closer to me saying, "No, you look amazing."

When Zander stops in front of me, I pull something out of my pocket, hold it up, and state, "Got my license."

He laughs and jokes, "Great. That's one less thing I have to worry about when you're drying."

I laugh and walk around to the drivers side of the car. After I hop in, I extend my leg over the seats and kick the inside of the passenger door. Luckily, it flies open.

Zander steps in mumbling, "I'm getting you a new car one day."

I chuckle, put the key in the ignition, and turn up the radio to Wiz Khalifa's rap in the song Payphone. I turn to my right and stare out Zander's window, only to see Rev. Robbins looking out the window beside the front door of his house. I put on a cheeky smile and wave. He narrows his eyes and shuts the curtain.

I smirk and ask, "I'm still hated?"

Zander rolls his eyes while smiling and answers, "You're not hated, you're just...misunderstood."

Both of us laugh. Zander reaches his right arm out and cups my left cheek. Since we don't have our seatbelts on yet, nothing restricts us from leaning in.

Right when we're only a few centimeters away, I hear the door to the backseat open and Grace's voice warn, "Let's keep things Rated PG in here, little brother."

* * *

After all of us are out of my car, Grace immediately behind the mall, getting a head start to the parking lot. I laugh and walk after her. Zander catches up, slips his right hand into my left, and intertwines our fingers. I smile at him before I start jogging, dragging him with me. When we reach the parking lot, I see an outside stage with a drum set, keyboard, two microphones on stands, an electric guitar, and a bass guitar. In front of it is the rest of the parking lot. On the sides, guys and girls are sitting down on some parked cars.

I question, "What is this, 6th grade? Why's everyone so distant?"

Zander explains, "They might be here, but that doesn't mean they're used to the idea of having actual freedom."

I nod then smile when an idea comes to my mind. I let go of Zander's hand and run over to the right side of the lot where the guys are.

I stop in front of some of them and say, "Come on, guys! Look, those girls over there are waiting for you to ask them to dance. Now, you can go over there and have some fun, or you can sit over here and mope."

All of them share a look with each other. One by one, they get up and walk across the parking lot, over to the other side where the girls are. Pretty soon, couples were dancing around in front of the stage. I smirk and prepare to walk back to Zander, but I see a lonely and depressed Nelson sitting on the hood of a red car at the other end. I walk towards him and sit down to his left. I look in the direction he is looking in to see Kacey and Kevin dancing in front of the stage. Pretty soon, I realize that it's not them Nelson's looking at. On the other side of the parking lot, Grace is sitting on a car, staring at the couples with a sad expression.

I nudge Nelson's shoulder and encourage, "Man up and go."

He laughs and stands up. Slowly, he starts walking through the dancers and over to Grace. I watch as Grace smiles when he reaches her. Nelson extends his right arm, gesturing for her to take his hand. When she does and stand up, Nelson crashes his lips to hers. I widen my eyes. Surprisingly, Grace kisses back almost immediately.

Beside me, I hear a voice ask, "Should I be mad or glad that my best friend is making out with my sister?"

I turn my head to my left and see Zander sitting next to me.

I laugh and reply, "You should be extremely happy that two of the most important people in your life have found someone to love."

* * *

By the time the sky is dark, Zander and I are dancing in the middle of the parking lot. I look around and see that everyone is having fun, not worrying about breaking the law. I smile and continue scanning the crowd.

I furrow my eyebrows when I realize something, turn back to Zander, and question, "Have you seen Kevin and Kacey?"

He shakes his head. I grab his right wrist with my left hand and pull him through everyone. I walk around the mall and up to the front parking lot. A few feet away, I see a black truck with none other than Molly sitting on the hood. I narrow my eyes and storm closer to her. When she sees me, she smirks and points to the other side of the truck that I can't see. I walk around the truck and widen my eyes. Right in front of me, Dean Hollis is holding back Kacey while Justin Cole and Tony Cardella are restricting Kevin.

Kacey exclaims, "Kevin!"

Kevin, trying to pull out of the guys' grasp, shouts, "You told me to promise to no violence!"

I drop Zander's wrist and yell, "Kevin, _I _give you permission! Kick some ass!"

Immediately, Kevin elbows both of the guys, making them hunch over. Zander runs over to him while I rush over to Kacey. I grab the back of Dean's shirt and pull him back, making him slam into a car. Not giving details, but Kacey kicks him in a place that no guy wants to be kicked at. Out of the corner of my left eye, I see Nelson and Grace run over to the scene. As soon as she sees the devil watching in amusement, Grace grabs Molly's hair and throws her off the truck. I widen my eyes but don't get to react much because a figure picks me up from behind. I turn my head around and see Tony. I try shaking out of his grasp while Nelson runs over to the guys and Grace continues fighting with Molly, but he just tightens his arms around me.

Out of nowhere, Tony screams, "Ow!"

He lets me go, and I turn around to see Kacey holding his right ear with her really sharp nails. When Tony falls to his knees, I kick him in the gut. Kacey let's go, and we fist pump. She runs over to help Grace while I head over to the guys. Kevin and Nelson were wrestling with a now recovered Dean as Zander was handling Justin. Right when Justin was about to punch Zander, I turn him around and punch him instead. Apparently, the punch was strong enough to knock Justin out.

"These are the perks of growing up with four brothers."

Zander chuckles. Behind him, I see that Nelson and Kevin have, shockingly, given Dean a bloody nose and bruised face. Over with the girls, Kacey and Grace have a few cuts while Molly's pretty little face is the total opposite.

I turn to Zander and question, "Are you okay?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but Nelson interrupts, "That was _awesome! _Can we do it again?"

* * *

"Stevie!"

After I strap on my bass, I look up and see Kacey standing right in front of the stage.

I walk over to her, kneel down, and ask, "What's up?"

"Mind if I join in?"

I grin widely and help her onto the stage. I hand her the extra microphone before she walks over to Grace. While the ttwo girls hug, I turn around to the drum set. Behind it, Kevin is smiling at Kacey, making me smile. I turn back to the front and adjust my microphone on its stand.

Kacey holds her mike up to her mouth and announces, "So, are you ready to rock?"

The crowd in front of the stage cheers and hollers. After Kevin counts us down, the guys and I start playing our instruments to the song Zander helped me with, Move with the Crowd, while the girls start singing the lyrics.

* * *

After our third song, Go With Gravity, I squint my eyes at someone standing on the side then widen my eyes when I realize who it is. I swing my bass to my back and climb down the steps of the stage.

I walk over to him joking, "Is the music so loud that you can hear it in Brewster, Reverend Robbins?"

Surprisingly, he laughs before responding, "I just wanted to see the fuss my children have been talking endlessly about."

"Dad, what are you doing?"

I turn my head around and see Zander coming over to us.

He swings his arm around my shoulders as Rev. Robbins answers, "Well, I came to deliver some news."

He looks at me and states, "The city council has decided to lift the law against music."

I widen my eyes. Zander questions, "Are you serious?"

His dad just nods. I excitedly turn around and hug Zander. He spins me around with the same ecstatic expression. Just like every other story, this one ends with a kiss.

**The end! So, this chapter was probably really bad. Sorry, guys, but I hope you liked it! Thank you so much to anyone who checked out this story! If you followed, favorited (not a word), or reviewed, thank you! I'd list some specific people, but then I'd feel bad about the people I didn't mention. Just imagine me giving each and every one of you a virtual high 5 and cyber hug. I was really iffy about starting this story because it was based on a movie, but now I'm really glad I did! 158 reviews for only 16 chapters? That's so amazing! The way I think of it, it's 158 thoughts being shared. Again, thank you so much!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!(:**


End file.
